Forever A Pawn
by TheMoonFinder
Summary: She had always been a dreamer. Anna always let her thoughts and her imagination get ahead of her. When she suddenly got transported into Black Butler will the new people she meets become her new family? Will she finally feel accepted in this fantasy world?
1. Chapter 1

~ Anna's Point of View~

Chapter 1

The stars had always spoken, the earth had always breathed, the moon had always sung, and with each of these movements my imagination grew. It seems like no one believes in fairy tales anymore. To me fairy tales don't tell us what exist, but they tell us what can be written and what can be thought. Some people tell me I'm completely insane. Some tell me I just have an imagination beyond comprehension. My name is Anna Latinede. I may be seen just as an ordinary 12 year old girl, but looks can be deceiving. I have long blonde/brown hair that goes down to the middle of my back, and ice blue eyes that can be seen from a mile away. I am 5'6 feet tall and have a curvy fit figure. I've read every Sherlock Holmes book that has ever existed, and I believe that there is always a bit of adventure and mystery in everybody's life. I also watch anime. A specific anime that caught my eye was one known as Black Butler. I fell in love with the theme of it, and all of the characters personalities. To be honest I actually believed that I could somehow get transported into their world. People told me to find my way back into reality. Others told me that I should just stop dreaming. I couldn't bring myself to believe them though, because what they don't understand is that I wasn't trying to find reality, I was simply running away from it.

I trudged out of school and popped in my ear buds. I slowly hummed along letting the music wash away all of my worries. I soon made it back to my house and heard my mother shout "How was school?" I just replied by saying "Same old, same old." The only good thing about today was the fact that I had no homework since it was a Friday and my teachers didn't bother to assign anything. I decided to take a shower and just relax afterwards. I then picked out the outfit I was going to wear. The outfit was a tight black camisole that I wore underneath my over sized auburn hoodie and I matched that with a pair of black skinny jeans and my black combat boots that had buckles on the back. Since my hair was dry and it was now curly, I decided not to mess with it, so I just left it down. The only accessory that I never took of was my lotus flower necklace. It was the only thing I had now owned that reminded me of my past life. I was adopted when I was eight. I remember finding this necklace on the busy streets of New York where I had originally had grown up. You see, I moved back and forth to many different adoption centers. I had been to one in Korea, Poland, Finland, and many more. America was always my original home though, and where I live now. I remember owning a ferret when I lived in Poland for about 3 years, but I soon had to give him away when I moved again.

I flopped backwards onto my bed and sighed hoping that one day I would have a place I could officially call home. My eyes fluttered closed as I fell into a deep sleep.

The smell of smoke filled my senses when I had awoken. When I opened my eyes I expected to see my house being engulfed in flames, but I wasn't even in my house I was sitting in a kitchen. A man with a flamethrower was lighting the whole kitchen on fire. "What are you doing!?" I screamed at him. He then turned to face me, but when he did I almost fainted. HE LOOKED EXACTLY LIKE BARD FROM BLACK BUTLER "Hey, who are you?" he replied.

"Sebastian there is this random girl sittin by the stove!" Bard said. My mouth fell open when a man with jet black hair and beautiful blood red eyes entered the room and said in a velvety voice, "Bard I really don't have time for your nonsense." IT WAS SEBASTIAN MEACHALIS. "…And who might you be miss?" he asked. "I…um..." was all I could say.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

~Anna's point of view~

Sebastian just stared at me until finally responding "…miss if you don't answer me I am afraid I'm going to have to call the police…" "W-wait!" I said, "My name is Anna." I replied. "Well I'm still confused on why your are in the kitchen… or more specifically the manor overall." He stared at me intently and said "…master would not be pleased if I did not inform him of this…intruder…so I suppose I should bring you to his study to explain your self." OMG HE IS SO REFERRING TO CIEL PHANTOMHIVE I AM GOING TO DIE RIGHT HERE AND NOW.

Thoughts were swirling throughout my head while walking to Ciel's study. I somehow felt fearless in this world. No not rebellious, but fearless. Almost not real… I suppose I shouldn't question it though considering the fact that this is all just a dream, not reality. At least I think it is? The thing that I am mostly confused about is the fact that why do I feel the need to found when I'm not lost? Why does this seem so not right? I feel guilty about something. I just don't know what. Maybe the thing I am disheartened by is the fact that I can't convince myself that I did nothing wrong? Or maybe I am just overanalyzing the whole situation? An answer is not what I'm finding. No. I'm finding the right question to ask.

We soon came to a stop in front of Ciel's study and Sebastian knocked gingerly on the door. A muffled "come in" could be heard from the other side as we entered the room. "Sebastian who is this girl?" he stared at me like I was a piece of garbage. "She can only explain that my lord." He replied in a monotone voice. "Well?" he stared at me impatiently. "Come take a seat over by my desk and explain yourself. Sebastian you are dismissed." Ciel said. He then bowed and exited the room without another word. "If you would please inform me of what you were doing it would be much appreciated." He said in a kind tone. I responded by saying "you can drop the act, I can see right through you and I can tell you don't want to be kind to me, so don't be." His eyes widened slightly and then he said "is it that obvious." I nodded a smirk forming on my face. "Well then in a way that I would prefer to ask the question is, what the hek were you doing in my manor?!" he then stared at me waiting for an answer. I heard my heart saying "tell him the truth just tell him I am sure he will believe you!" and then my head saying "don't be an idiot once you tell him what truthfully happened he will think you're insane." I decided to be clever and say "I don't know what was I was doing in your manor? It is your responsibility and your staff's to make sure no intruders get in." he then shot me a glare and said " It is not MY responsibility to secure the manor." I then used reverse sociology and said "yes, I suppose your right even if you tried to guard you manor you could never pull it off." He then stood up angrily and said "I can guard my manor if I feel like it; you are not in the position to tell what I can and cannot do!" Will see about that Phantomhive.

Just you wait, just you wait Ciel.

Dear reader people,

I am going to try and update at least once every two day because I know how frustrating it is when people don't update often. I hope you enjoyed the new chapter!

Sincerely,

Spirit Summoner Girl


	3. Chapter 3

Anna's point of view

A cascade of different colors formed over the sky. The sun was setting. I remember when I was younger and at the time was in an orphanage in Finland, I used to sit on the grass and look up at the stars. I would count every one and then fall asleep. Life was so easy then. I feel I've forgotten the way it feels when you are alone but still happy. The feeling of emptiness is much more painful that feeling hurt. Why you ask? It's because when you look up at the stars and your sad, you know what your looking for, while if you feel nothing you are simply lost.

My hand traced the velvety sheets on the bed. After getting into an argument with Ciel, he had finally became so angry that he had decided to let me stay the night so we could finish the rest of the conversation tomorrow. I stared around the room making myself familiar with the surroundings. I had always made a promise that I would never use anything that was given to me by an enemy or someone who hasn't earned my trust, but I was so tired that I decided to just forget my silly rules and accept and be grateful for the things I have been given.

I let myself fall onto my bed. I was still trying to wrap my head around the whole idea of getting transported into an anime. I didn't lie when I said I believe that anything can happen, but when it actually does happen, well that is the surprise factor. I have always been able to apply myself in sticky situations. But now at this very moment I didn't know what do to. In all honesty it was TERRIFYING. I have learned that fear is important though. It is self awareness. It shows that you can identify your flaws which are always important especially if you're a strategic thinker like me.

As I was still thinking Mey- Rin walked in and told me that she had been sent to run me a bath and get me in proper attire for dinner. For once I was actually happy since there was another woman to talk to in the house, and she was always one of my favorite characters in the anime. While she was curling my hair we talked about our lives and our family and friends. I picked out a black tight dress that went right above my knees and had black lace covering where my collarbone was, it was also off the shoulder. I paired in with a tall pair of black heels and tights. I decided to be a bit daring with my makeup and go with a cat eye, mascara, and a bold red lip. My hair was now fully curled and just above my shoulders with my bangs straightened. "Miss Anna you look gorgeous, yes you do!" Mey- Rin stated. "Thank you." I replied with a small smile.

Mey- Rin then escorted me downstairs where she said Ciel had invited over a few other people to discuss his business and to play pool.

As I entered everybody stopped and looked my way. "Who is this beautiful lady?" Lau asked who was sitting in the corner. "Her name is Anna." Ciel replied flatly. I then smirked and sat down next to Ciel. I pretty much tuned out there whole conversation until l I heard "Will you take this shot Lord Phantomhive or will you pass again?" Madame Red said. "I'll pass; I only hit balls I know I can get in." Ciel replied boredly. "Greed will be your undoing Phantomhive." The detective said. I then laughed darkly which earned me stares from a few people. I then said, "I wouldn't doubt him, for envy will be your undoing." I replied. Ciel smirked devilishly at me and stood up to take his next shot but I stopped him and said "May I take a turn?", "Ha! A woman! You better go back to the place you came from!" said a man who was also sitting in the corner of the room by Lau. Ciel then nodded but handed me the stick anyways. I made my way towards the pool table and then took my shot which hit all of the balls in. "Be careful with the words you choose…

For words are more powerful than any pawn."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

~Anna's point of view~

Right now it was 2:00 a.m and I was wandering around the manor. I was tired, but I was too afraid to go back to sleep in fear of more nightmares. So throughout the manor I walked about hopelessly. While I was walking around the manor I decided to tell myself stories. "There once was a girl, her name was Misplaced. She never seemed to be happy around people. She was always an outsider, an extrovert. One day Misplaced found somewhere new, somewhere she felt happy for once. And the new people she had met gave her a nickname they called her Belong." I suddenly stopped short because of a fragrance that I could smell coming from the kitchen. FOOD. I slowly and cautiously made my way to the kitchen peeking through the door. I saw Sebastian baking some kind of stew. "Miss Anna you can come out now I know your there." My heart stopped for a moment until I realized 'No duh he saw you he's a demon!' "Oh… ok." I replied unsurely. "What are you doing up at this hour?" he asked me while mixing the stew inside of the pot. "Nightmares…" I said. "Oh alright well I have some other errands to attend to and it would be much appreciated if you could bring this to the young master." He responded while handing me an elegant looking bowl. That is when I noticed I must have lost track of time because it now was approximately 6:45 a.m. I then nodded and made my way up to Ciel's room.

I pulled the curtain open and said softly "Phantomhive please wake up Sebastian sent me to bring you breakfast and to get you dressed."

His eyes cracked open and then he said "Why you though?" I chuckled, and then handed him his food and the daily newspaper. "Well at least make yourself useful and get my clothes out." He asked me rudely. "Not until you say please." I snapped at him. His eyes widened in shock at the fact that I just talked back to him. "No." he simply stated harshly with a glare. I then smiled my voice dripping with venom and said "Well then your just going to have to figure out how to get dressed by yourself master." I then walked out of the room with my head held high and a smile on my face.

'He is never going to figure out how to do it is he?' I thought while sighing aloud. I then started to feel guilty so I made my way back to his room and knocked on the door gently and heard a 'come in'. I saw him sitting there super focused trying to figure out how to button his shirt and put on his tie. I stared at him and just thought 'dang he can even be cute when he is struggling, that takes talent.' "Here I'll help you." I said with a sweet soft voice. He then scoffed and glared at me before allowing me to button his shirt and tie the top of his shirt. "There you go." I said before staring at his bored expression. "I still need to ask you questions, I barely know any thing about you and yet I allowed you stay at my manor, stupid move on my side." I then frowned and said "Well then ask away." "Where are you from?" he asked "America" I replied. "Do you have any other family?", "Yes but it's complicated…." "What about your age?" he asked "I'm twelve." I answered. "Alright well until I need more information on you, you can stay at the manor." I smiled at him and then wrapped my arms around him and then whispered in his ear "Thank you". He blushed and then pushed me off replying "It's nothing really." He replied while still glaring me down.

I walked out of his room and made my way to my room to get changed into a dress.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

~Anna's pint of view~

So today Ciel had informed me at breakfast that we were going into London to buy me some new dresses for a ball that was coming up, and simply just to look around. Right now I was finishing my hair up by tying it into a high messy bun. I had decided to wear a sheer mesh top with a black tight shirt underneath it, and a long black skirt with black tights and combat boots.

I sprinted out of my room quickly almost tripping on my way downstairs as I made my way to the door where Ciel was waiting impatiently. "What are you wearing!?" Ciel asked me in a surprised and frustrated tone. I simply answered with "I don't know, what am I wearing?" He stared at me for a few seconds before entering a carriage that had been pulled up in front of the manor.

Once we were in the carriage I looked out the window and instantly my imagination took over. On the streets were people holding beautiful umbrellas over their heads and dresses fit for a queen. I could see the sky smiling and the trees talking. My ice blue eyes darted back and forth taking in every detail.

"Miss Anna please come out of the carriage." My heart stopped until I realized it was just Sebastian. "Sorry..." I muttered. When I stepped out of the carriage the world around me shifted. 'Too many people…' I thought to myself.

My vision blurred.

I could no longer feel the ground underneath my feet.

I was losing myself.

Slowly I fell deeper.

And deeper.

"Miss Anna are you feeling alright?" Sebastian asked me politely. "There is just a lot of people her and I don't really appreciate crowds..." Ciel stared at me for a few moments before latching arms with me and telling me to close my eyes. "I don't want you to get any more nervous than you already are so just follow where I am leading you." I nodded uncertainly.

The smell of a gift shop filled my senses. The way a store smelled right after it opened. I suddenly felt a cold hand placed on my forehead, and the heard Ciel say "Your burning up, but I'm not taking you all the way back home right this second."

My eyes adjusted to the light of the room. We were in a beautiful dress shop. To be honest it was quite overwhelming. I latched onto Ciel's arm even tighter which caught him by surprise but he allowed me to do it anyways. I began to roam the isles of dresses when suddenly I saw a small light flicker. When I blinked I could see small little beings whispering and flying in the air almost like fairies. 'I am Alice, and my imagination is my own wonderland' I thought. 'Except unlike Alice I keep falling'. "Why hello there?" I said softly to the non existent fairies. "Anna who are you speaking to?" Ciel asked me with a look of concern on his face. "The fairies, can't you see them?" I asked. He then looked at me intently for a few seconds before lifting me up bridal style and saying "I'm bringing you back to the carriage because you're starting to lose it." He said

'Am I losing it Ciel, or can you just not see what I possibly can?'


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

~Anna's point of view~

I believe that we all have intelligence. Some are able to identify it while others may not be able to. Either way the potential still stands. The potential will always stand no matter how broken you think you are.

Although I go to sleep in the same room in the manor everyday, I ALWAYS scan my surroundings. Not because I don't remember where I am, no, it is simply because I don't want to forget.

My hand grasped the bed sheet in desperation to breathe. When Ciel had taken me home because of the incident, I began to lose sight of my surrounding which made me panic. I definitely could've avoided this situation by not leaving the manor in the first place, but I chose to ignore my feelings about going out into London and instead went anyways. Ciel was sitting on the bed next to me and stroking his hand across my forehead in a gentle motion. I could feel his cold ring, but also his warm hand. It was odd having someone comfort me. And out of everyone I would not expect Ciel to be the one. He is intelligent, cold, stern, and manipulative. Not traits you would find in someone who would be there for you when you needed them the most. I accepted his kindness needlessly though. I must mean something to him if he acts different than he usually does to people around me. After the long amount of time that I have observed his actions and also his personality traits, I realized that his way of thinking reflects less of his own needs and more of others. He tries to hide it, but if you understand his way of thinking it is easy to look right through his actions.

"Anna, I was wondering if you would still be interested in attending the ball tomorrow night still if you are feeling better?" he asked me, I smiled softly and said "yes, I would love to." He then stood up and slowly walked out of the room to go and return to his work. I stood up as well and made my way over to my mirror. My hand traced my reflection as I recited things about myself. You are 12 years old. You are stubborn. You had a real family once. You have a real family now. You are hard to figure out. You have trust issues. You wish one day to love and to be loved.

"I am curious to why you aren't resting in bed Anna." Someone spoke from behind me. From the low, smooth voice I could already tell it was Sebastian. "My kind of recovery was less physical and more mental." He looked at me for a moment before saying "You have quite a brilliant mind, but that does not excuse the fact that you should be resting." I sighed and said "Do I have to? I want to explore the manor." he smirked and then said "I would be honored to show you around." I nodded as he began to lead me through the whole manor. "This is the library where you will most likely find my master reading, or sometimes even catching up on his paperwork." I kept nodding and walking until we finally came to a stop and he said "Well that was the majority of the manor; I do hope that satisfied your needs." I nodded and replied saying "I think you are the first friend I've actually made." He looked at me with a puzzled stare and said "Friend? I do not believe I have ever been called that before. Hmm….." I smiled and then made my way back to my room to get some sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

~Anna's Point of View~

Chapter 7

Potential always stands no matter how broken you think you are. So then why do we confine to society and at most even believe our own thoughts? We must have some confidence if we have the ability to believe what we are thinking. Now who exactly are the others that made the "I" into "we". I do think that is what I am still trying to figure out, the fact that there are others that are like me and think the same way. I just have to find them.

The creaking sound that the stairs made as I walked down them sent an echo throughout the manor. I knew I couldn't possibly go and sneak out at night with all the ruckus I was causing. "May I ask why are you out at this late of an hour?" I heard a low but childish voice speak behind me. I slowly turned around knowing that there was no way for me to escape this situation, and I met eyes with Lord Phantomhive. He looked tired and he was wearing his white button down tucked into his trousers with just some lace up boots on. It made me instinctively assume that he had planned on not going out all day. I said the first lie that came to mind. "I had forgotten where my room was, that's all." He looked at me and then responded. "I am not an idiot, tell me the truth." I decided to change topics and go off of the fact that he said he wasn't an idiot. And I said "Why Lord Phantomhive, why would you assume that I thought you were an idiot?" He snarled at me, grabbed my arm, led me to his room where he slammed the door closed, and made me sit down in front of his desk. He stared at me for a few seconds and then asked, "Your clever Anna, but you use it against me. Somebody who could eliminate you in seconds, why is that?" His face inched closer to mine and I smirked and said "Simply because I expect you to be just as clever. The only difference it that you manipulate the system and make wrongs seem right, and no's seem like a yes. So Mr. Phantomhive I would take it into account that I have figured these things out about you in a very short amount of time." Now we were even closer. "Are you saying I not doing good enough to hide my true intentions?" He responded. And closer. "Precisely." Until our lips latched, and everything fell into place.


	8. UPDATE

UPDATE

I'm sorry that I haven't posted in over a month. I also apologize for this chapter being sort of short. I will try to update at least 3 times a week now that I'm on summer break. I f you have any suggestions on any other characters you would like me to add please let me know!


	9. Chapter 9

~Anna's Point of View~

I woke up to a monster under my bed. More or less of a miraculous occurrence, it ended up slithering out of my mind, leaving but an imprint where my head rested. The monster was nervousness. I was not sure how to feel about all of this. I couldn't seem to admit to myself that I had feelings for Ciel. Despite this I had a dying urge to kiss him again after what happened yesterday. But I suppose love is odd. It somehow creates nightmares. Nightmares that drown you in possibilities. Nightmares that threaten to grasp on to you until your last breath is forced out of you. I would rather not drown in regret. I suppose Ciel would feel the same way.

I made my way downstairs, preparing for the awkwardness of a lifetime. In the corridor Ciel stood, talking to Lau. Both of their faces were turned towards the window, and of course Sebastian stood by Ciel's side like a shadow. Mutters and whispers were all I was able to make out. But Ciel then waved his hand in dismissal, and Lau and Sebastian slightly bowed and removed themselves. Ciel sighed deeply, still unaware of my presence behind him. But I needed to talk with him. "Uh- um…" I spoke in order to get his attention. "Oh Anna…um… come into my office please…" I followed his lead until we reached his office door and closed it behind both of us. His eyes. They had years of pain scared in them. And I was staring straight into them. "Take a seat." Every sound suddenly intensified and the screeching pull of his chair caused me to winch in pain. "Anna, what happened yesterday… I wasn't thinking straight, so just forget about all of it." A nightmare. "Ciel I don't think you understand that my intentions were clear. I meant to approach you that way. You love somebody so that on hard nights when you feel like giving up, they are there. You savor your memories with them so that when they aren't there by your side, you have their voice to guide you. And for you to tell me that I am not enough. It's like a gunshot to the head." Cradled by nightmares. An ongoing scene of implications. One where the characters are beyond reality and the glass that borders between inessentiality and conceptions is shattered and fades into blurriness. A type blurriness that swears on ignorance and adjustment. Not neither present nor past. Just memories. But my words do not matter. Ciel cannot hear them. I can barely hear them now. And only now did I realize that tears were streaming down my face uncontrollably, I was shivering and shaking. And I wanted someone to hold me, as if I was a child longing for a home of some sort. Ciel was now turned away form me though. "Leave please. And forget what happened." I pinched myself and sprinted out his office, barely breathing as I went to the bathroom and vomited my anger and anxiety that had been held inside my chest for so long.


	10. Chapter 10

~Anna's Point of View~

Sebastian came into my room several times to inform me of my chores. But I only replied with complaints and snappy comments. Technically I had the day off because I was "sick" yesterday. But lounging around in my room made me feel even more isolated and lonely. So I decided to get changed and begin my chores. While we were walking down the hallway Sebastian slid next to me, "Anna, today you must go to the London with Ciel. I have some important errands to carry out with, and he needs to pick up some files for the Manor's new ballroom being installed." I continued to shuffle past him only nodding softly at his request. I walked all the way to Ciel's room escorting him all the way to the carriage, and opening the door for both of us.

Silence ripped at my mouth. I was just numb at this point. I did not want pity, or attention. Just silence. A strong scent of lavender invaded my senses. And my throat tightened. I yearned to touch him, to speak to him. And most of all to have these feelings returned. But London wasn't far. Silence was easily able to dominate the space and time between cities and houses. Leaving only tension in the air.

Busy shops, busy people. One of the very few ways to describe London. Although I haven't lived in London for quite long, the people and atmosphere has kept me on my toes. As I glanced back to Ciel, it was clear that he was restless. His eyes were red and puffy, and he appeared as if he attempted to dress himself. His shoes were laced up incorrectly. And quite honestly it was bothering me.

"Stop. Stand still." I commanded. "Huh? An- "Just please keep quiet, alright?" I interrupted. I squatted down, and unlaced his shoes, retying each one slowly, in order to make sure I was doing it correctly. For God's sake even I had trouble lacing up some of these shoes during this time period. People stopped and stared at me and Ciel, probably concerned for our mental health, but I chose to ignore it. "There. All better. Let us continue, I believe Sebastian instructed me that the shop is just around the corner." I drifted away from him, paying very little attention to the blush that was gathering on his cheeks. "Ah, this is it. I will be right out." 'He must think of me as a dog, leaving me out here on my invisible leash, to embarrassed to invite me in as well.'

Several minutes later, Ciel exited. He never was one to take to long on tedious tasks such as these. "We shall be one our way then." I began to stroll ahead of him towards the waiting carriage. Expecting a tap on the shoulder or a 'Wait!', but none of those occurred, only in my imagination I suppose.

Only in my dreams.


	11. Chapter 11

~Anna's Point of View~

A burning sensation bit at my entire being. It felt as if flames were being wrapped around me to tightly. It was only 2:00 am but the pain caused such a burden that I began to scream. Not knowing who would be there the quickest to find me. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Death would have more welcoming signs than this. Footsteps could be heard banging through the hallways, but my lack of knowledge only allowed me to hear the sound, not recognize the person. The door was whipped open, and Ciel stood there, "Anna, what's wrong with you?" his hand traced my forehead, and I felt his cold ring. I remember this feeling. It was so similar to when I began to hallucinate several months ago. "Sebastian! Something is wrong with Anna!" he screamed in desperation. Sebastian was there in a flash, and analyzed me. "She must be taken to the emergency room. I think this is something far more severe, something that can simply not be treated at home." The last image that was pressed into my mind was someone repeatedly saying, "I'm sorry…so sorry…"

Night and day. Nurses and doctors entered and exited my room, in almost a pace like manner. Insisting there was nothing to worry about. What was understood by me was there intention of comfort. But I could not comprehend their need to protect me through lies. The lines of the situation could be read through whether or not they chose to accept that as a standpoint. I had handed in my standpoint. I was now trapped in a bed where I was easily able to listen and observe, but never act. "It would cause further damage to your body," is what the doctors preferred to call it. I called it an incapability to take care of myself. And quite frankly, that is one of the most terrifying things that I have had to accept. I could not scream. Help was standing by my side. But lying in the hospital bed and breathing didn't seem to make much of a difference because there was still this waging gap in my chest, which was empty, but weighed me down furiously. And I now realized that although I was surrounded by professional doctors and nurses who knew what they were doing, I felt the farthest away from home than I ever have before. A doctor peeked into my room, cut me out of my thoughts, and spoke, "Um, Miss Anna, I believe you have I visitor. I let him know that he was taking a risk by even being near you due to your condition right now, but he insisted. I gave him guidelines though, and told him physical contact should be avoided.", "Ok you can let him in." The visitor happened to be Ciel, and he stepped slowly into the room, and shut the door behind him. No words were spoken. He just pulled a chair near my bed, and sighed deeply. I could barely see him but I could hear him. "I honestly don't know how you get yourself in these situations." He playfully spoke. And I couldn't help but smile. When my tired eyes met his, he placed his hand on my forehead. "You're burning up. The doctors here are idiots if they think I will allow them to just walk in and out of the rooms, pretending like they are treating you. Tch." I giggled softly at his anger towards the doctors. But the light atmosphere soon faded. "Ciel, I don't think we should be making physical contact." His eyes widened, "I don't really care. I can't just leave you here; I can imagine how boring this has been for you." He smirked at me, and in this moment I realized why he had rejected me. It was out of fear. He rejected me because he needed to focus on his task of finding the murderers of his parents. He does not have time for love. He is afraid to love again. "Ciel…" was all I could make out before his touch turned soft, and he laced his fingers through my hair bringing me closer to him. And for once I did not approach him. He approached me, and his lips met mine. His hands made his way to my waist, holding me tightly as if I could be stolen away any second. My hands were wrapped around his neck keeping him close as well.

So much for the guidelines he was given.


	12. Chapter 12

~Anna's Point of View~

In the small room I stay in there is 3 windows. One of which you can see the moon through. And the other the sunrise. You see lying in a hospital bed all day has left me unaware to the time of day. But if the one window is lit up I know it is morning, and if the other gives off a shadow, I am then aware that it is nighttime. And the third window, well, that doesn't even point outside. It allows you to view the visitor's center, where Ciel waits outside of my room every afternoon. For the past week I have been stuck with no adventures to experience. Stuck inside this room I refer to as a "cage". But the doctors had surprising news for me yesterday when they let me know that tomorrow I will be permitted to go back to the Phantomhive manor. I was practically healed they said, I just needed to be monitored for another twenty four hours in case of an incident. Which I suppose is understandable, but after yesterday it is quite a burden. When Ciel kissed me yesterday, we both had agreed on this being a secret. Lizzy would be heartbroken if she ever figured out. And I would feel quite miserable as well. I reminisced through my belongings in the nightstand next to me, searching for a notepad or paper to write or doodle something, until I heard Ciel enter my room. He looked quite handsome and was wearing a white button down with his hair slicked back on one side to reveal his sapphire blue eye. I stood up and smiled at him. Without hesitation I pulled him into a kiss, my arms lying over his shoulders. His lips had a faint taste of chocolate, and his neck lingered with a smell of lavender like always. I traced my hands through is hair, and it was soft and thick. Our noses touched causing a slight tickling sensation, and I felt light and free. His hand slowly went up and down my shoulder, almost in a pattern. And for once in my life I did not think beyond the borders of the situation, I just immersed myself in the present moment not thinking about the later or tomorrow.

The welcome party when I arrived back at the manor was more than I could ever ask for. A small number of people, but just the right conversations. Ciel was positioned at the head of the table with a very bored expression on his face. I scooted over to him, and began conversation. "Look Ciel, I just wanted to say thank you. You know for making the effort to visit me everyday, and for checking in with the doctors about my health. I've only known you for a couple of weeks, but every single moment is special to me. I understand that your view on gratitude is quite similar to pity, but there way no other sincere way I felt I could have thanked you with my voice and intentions." He tilted his head a bit, "You're very welcome. But honestly there is no need for gratitude; it was my duty to make sure you are alright…it wasn't an effort to visit you anyway…" I heard him mutter the last part so that I would not hear, but little did he know that I did.

The air from the night was crisp, invigorating the summer day. And that night I lay in my trundle awake, not afraid of the future. A shadow that consistently bites at your subconscious. Fear is unscrupulous, a sadistic strategy that allows warfare to occur through merciless thoughts that lead to regrettable actions. I needed to help Ciel. If I do truly care for him then I will help him get through his troubles as well. I remember that the entire anime practically surrounded his revenge, but I barely have heard him speak of it now that I realize. All I know is that he is in pain. And when I was in pain, he was right there by my side offering comfort. Now I do understand that Ciel is not one to appreciate comfort, but I'm sure he doesn't mind assistance or a hand to hold onto once in a while. I will find who killed Ciel's parents. And I will hunt them down to the depths of hell if I must.

They will regret their very existence.


	13. Chapter 13

~Anna's Point of View~

The sky above cried with vexation. My apron was soaked, and gardening today didn't seem like a possibility anymore. I had wanted to plant flowers because today was the first day of spring. And although I was lucky enough to wake up to the chirping of birds, my ears were slammed with a pounding sound of thunder too. So I made my way back inside to the kitchen, where the window revealed an array of flashing colors appearing in the dark abyss above. There was a presence behind me though, and I turned around only to be faced with Sebastian Meachalis. I realized that although I knew what Sebastian looked like, I never bothered to make conversation with him unless it involved chores or Ciel. "Oh, it's just you Sebastian. You scared me." Sebastian placed his hand on his heart, "I apologize if I frightened you I just came down to the kitchen to prepare the young master's breakfast." I continued to stare out the window until Sebastian said, "Quite a gloomy day, isn't it?", "Yes, it is. It reminds me of my home though, it always used to rain." Sebastian threw a fake smile at me and replied, "Well here in England it usually is gloomy, but the weather recently has seemed to have cleared up, only until today when it began to rain again." His eyes suddenly darkened, "Excuse me Anna but I must be on my way to the young lord's room now, I would prefer not to keep him waiting."

I nodded and suddenly became very curious. Ciel and Sebastian had no idea that I was aware that he was a demon and that they made a contract. I didn't know whether to tell him or not in fear of him believing that I have been spying on him or I was a threat of some sort. But I promised I would no longer fear the future. So I began to follow Sebastian upstairs to Ciel's room as well.

I knocked on the door only to be met with sudden silence and then a "Come in." Ciel was sitting at his desk munching on a scone with a cup of tea. "Oh, hello Anna. Sebastian, you are dismissed." But just before he could leave I said, "Actually, I need to talk to both of you." Ciel stared at me questionably but motioned for me to sit down.

"Ok, first I need you to both understand that I am not a threat to either of you, and before you assume anything, just allow me to finish how I have figured out all of the information I am about to present you with." Ciel nodded and approval and so did Sebastian.

"Ok, I am aware that your parents died in a fire Ciel, and that you were taken away by the men in the white masks who stole away your innocence. A few months after their deaths you returned with a man in all black. Sebastian. Sebastian is a demon, you made a contract with a demon because you wanted to make the people who murdered your parents experience the same amount o pain that you did through revenge. I know all of this because I did not just magically appear in your kitchen. I was transported into your era. I am not from the Victorian era; I am from the 21st century, specifically 2016. That is why I was dressed so oddly when you met me, and why I speak differently. You see, you two are just characters from a manga series known as Kuroshitsuji or in English, Black Butler. That is how I know all of this; the entire series revolves around your revenge, and the adventures that occur before Sebastian takes your soul." Ciel's eyes were wide, and so were Sebastian's. But it's the truth, and there was not much else I could say.

"So Sebastian and I are just part of a book series?" he asked still wide eyed.

"Yes, kind of." I responded. "I feel as if I have to believe you only because that story was too eccentric for you to come up with in such a short amount of time." Ciel spoke sternly. I took a deep breath of relief. "But Anna you need to realize that nobody knows about this. And if anyone ever figured out about the contract and Sebastian being a demon…I don't think I would be able to forgive you…" he said.

"Don't worry all of this information is safe with me. I have been living in the manor for quite some time now and have not peeped about it once, and I never plan to. But I do ask one favor from you." Ciel stared me straight in the eyes and asked, "And what is that exactly?" I kept my eye contact with him and stated, "I want to help you. I want to help you in your missions. I want to help you find the murderers. And I want to help you drag them into the depths of hell." I said my eyes dancing with fire. Both Ciel and Sebastian smirked and he responded,

"Well then Anna, welcome to the game."


	14. Chapter 14

~Anna's Point of View~

A promise I had made. One that had escaped my lips, too far in reach to grasp anymore. "I will drag them to the pits of hell". My Words.. My death sentence. Despite not having the sign of a demon scared onto me, I would fulfill this no matter my death bed's distance.

Ciel awakened determined. There was no clues resting at his feet, but there was no need for bribery. He did not need hints. London was a city full of crimes, he would find a way to weave into one. I had waked this morning with quite the same attitude. Practically rolling out of my bed, I began to get changed into some of my older clothes. The outfit I wore when I was transported into Black Butler more than two months ago. It's been so long. So long since I have seen my mother. So long since I have laughed with my father. So very long. My auburn hoodie had small stray cat furs attached to it, and I plucked them off in fear of tears beginning to fill my eyes. I chose the most moveable clothing I could possibly find. My hoodie of course, underneath I wore a black stretchy tank top, a pair of high waisted dark jeans, and my combat boots. Easy to move in, easy to run in. I snatched my brown messenger bag. The one that still had my health book and graph notebook in it from school, and I slung it over my shoulder, adjusting the strap to my liking. My hair was in a tight ponytail that was pulled away from my face to reveal my intimidating appearance. I was now not only a few inches taller, but a year older than when I first was transported. My hand turned the doorknob of my room as I strolled downstairs, waiting for Ciel to arrive at the front door so we could pile into the waiting carriage.

It was not long until Ciel stood beside me and motioned for me to enter the carriage, now opening the door for me. So off to London we went. I chose not to sit next to Ciel incase Sebastian began to sniff out the situation of which I'm quite sure he was already aware of. Ciel threw me a confused and offended stare at first, but then glanced towards Sebastian realizing why I had chose to sit on the other side. Sebastian had the seses of a cat, but of course he is a demon, so he is bound to be as sharp as a knife. Speaking of the devil, we were still unaware of the recent serial killer who went by the nickname "Jack the Ripper", now of course I knew who it was and I was beyond exhilarated to meet them, but I'd rather keep it a mystery to Ciel and Sebastian. I did promise to assist in revenge plotting, but not in giving hints. Ciel didn't need hints. I looked up from the window and smirked at Ciel who returned it. The ride was bumpy and felt long, but the city was not too far. We would soon meet face to face with a murdered man.

A bloody murder scene out of a book. This was the illustration at its finest. A man sprawled out on the floor. Dead eyes. Dead body. But no scars or cuts whatsoever. I knew this was going to stumble up Ciel, hopefully I would be able to provide some insight. "There are no visible scars on this man whatsoever. Yet he is dead. Not even that but he was murdered. It's as if the murderer intentionally wanted to keep his body clean of scars and blood." He looked stumped. "Well young master, we do have one clue." Ciel questioned "And what exactly would that be?" A bright red strand of hair was in-between the pair of tweezers that Sebastian held delicately in his hand. "Excuse me Mr. Phantomhive, but this is a job for the detectives and police force. You are simply a child, we do not need your help." A man with a top hat and dark hair spoke. Ciel smiled darkly, and snappily replied, "Well don't worry yourselves. We will be on our way now." Little did he know that Sebastian snatched the red piece of hair before the detective could inspect the man any further. "So what's next Mr. Phantomhive?" I said, mocking the man's language. "I suppose it's time for a game of cat and mouse, wouldn't you agree young master?" A sly attitude crept its way into Ciel's voice and he spoke,

"Yes, indeed it is."


	15. Chapter 15

~Anna's Point of View~

The game of cat and mouse had only begun. Sebastian had gone through an entire list of possible suspects, and was still ticking people on and off the list. Ciel took his job seriously though, sticking to his loyalty towards Queen Victoria. Being American during the 21st century, I was not familiar with monarchies. But for some odd reason, Ciel felt as if it was his duty to sit at her feet by the throne, no matter how ridiculous the crime was. I didn't blame him though. I suppose Queen Victoria allowed him to savor his parents and his memoires with them due to their past loyalty to the queen as well. But despite these busy thoughts, Ciel appeared distracted also. Or maybe just overwhelmed. From my prior knowledge, I am not sure whether Ciel has dealt with multiple murder cases at once that all led to the same serial killer. It's quite a lot of pressure to have on his back.

"Anna we will be heading to London to visit someone who I believe has some information that will help us solve the case, and find who murdered all of these women." Ciel said. "And who exactly is this "person"?" I asked.

"The Undertaker" He said. Ah, the Undertaker. Probably one of the most mysterious characters in the anime due to the large role he plays, and how little you know about him. But I was prepared to meet him and discuss the issue. Out of everybody he should know which recent dead people have been sent to him. But the Undertaker always had a price for his secrets, whether it'd be an act, or a joke that makes him die of laughter. As we stepped out of the carriage, a gray prodigious sign stood in front of us that read "Undertaker". Everybody looked hesitant to enter. Especially Ciel, you could see the unpleasantness flash across his face. "Let's get this over with." Ciel spoke, opening the door and entering. "Is anybody here?" he questioned. A cackle could be heard throughout the shop, making us all shiver in fear.

"What is somebody like you doing here?" Undertaker asked sneaking up behind Ciel and placing his hand on his shoulder. "I think you already know." Undertaker paused for a moment and then laughed again and said, "Ah, my job has become busier lately due to all of this commotion. But I suppose that makes my job more interesting. This week I have already placed seven women in a coffin because of "Jack the Ripper". "Precisely. I'm assuming you already know what we want, but I'll ask anyways. What do you know about the recent deaths, and "Jack the Ripper?" Ciel asked. "Queen Victoria's guard dog. Her loyal pet. Is that what you would really like to know?"

"Do not question my demands. Of course that is what I would want to know or else I would not have asked" Ciel stated confidently. "Well it is going to cost you Mr. Phantomhive." "What do you want?" Ciel asked annoyed. "A good laugh is what I desire." Suddenly Sebastian stepped forward and said "Don't worry young master, I will take care of this. Please wait outside."

I yearned to stay and listen to the joke, but I obeyed and left the shop with Ciel." There were several moments of silence before the entire shop shook, and a loud laughing fit could be heard occurring inside. Now I really was curious about the joke Sebastian said. But as we walked back in the Undertaker said, "Well what I do know is that all of these deaths have been done by a man. That all of the women were in there twenties and that there may be more than one murderer." "More than one murderer?" Ciel questioned looking back at Sebastian. But the Undertaker did not answer. He somehow found a way to slip out of our sight leaving but an echo of a laugh for us to ponder on. Ciel stood up and exited the shop with both Sebastian and I behind him. But the next thing that Ciel did and said that surprised me was when he said, "Anna we are going to need you for this case. I trust that you will be loyal and stick with me. I have a plan for tonight. We will be standing by a woman known as Mary Jane Kelly's front door. I suspect she will be murdered next, hopefully we will be able to catch the killer." And then he hooked his arm around mine still facing forward and walking towards the next challenge.

Ciel wore the clothes of a "peasant". Or at least in his vocabulary and exposure towards the middle class interpretations. We stood behind a brick building that was lined with cracks and bumps. It rubbed on me and irritated my skin, making me restless and causing Ciel to hold my shoulder in order for me to stay still. Sebastian was currently very distracted by a small black cat that he was petting, and playing with until Ciel Said "Are you even listening to me?" "I apologize master, but this cat is just beyond majestic, and I could not control myself."

A scream was heard. A woman's scream. Ciel ran towards where the sound was coming from only to see a door opened and a dark room.

Blood dripped from the man's knife and the woman lay sprawled across the floor with dead eyes and a dead body. Just like the murdered man we had seen a few days ago. Except there was gore, and the murderer intended for there to be blood and scars. Sebastian quickly pulled Ciel back covering his eyes before he could vomit. "You've made quite a mess there "Jack the Ripper. Or should I say Grell Sutcliff." The butler who had recently been hired by Madam Red, Ciel's Aunt, walked out of the building. As if he was a victim he spoke, "Oh no- you don't understand I was just walking past here until I heard a scream as well, and I came to help, but she was already dead." But the blood on his hands could not be erased. "You can drop the act, and your sidekick can show themselves too."

Madam Red. She came out and smirked saying, "Well that was quite quick; I thought I would've been able to get away with this one." As soon as Ciel heard her voice, he removed Sebastian's hand. "Why hello my dear nephew. I'm sure this is quite a surprise to you." Ciel stared her straight in the eyes and said, "Actually you were on our suspect list from the very beginning." She smiled and said, "You wouldn't suspect you very own Aunt would you? Why I am your only relative, I would expect to have your trust." But Ciel looking emotionless said, "It does not matter if you are my Aunt or not, we were searching for a murderer, being impartial is the only thing that mattered." My heart dropped. This scene always broke my heart, even though I have watched it a thousand times. And I was willing to sacrifice myself if Ciel was in danger. "Why did you do it, why did you murder all of these women?" he asked. "Because if I was not able to have children then no other woman should. And it's all your fault…your entire fault!" she shouted before grabbing Ciel by the neck and choking him with a knife in her hand. But Sebastian was not by his side to save him. He was dealing with Grell. This was my duty, to save Ciel, and to get this finished with. I stepped in front of Ciel and said, "Don't lay a finger on him." She stared me in the eyes until her knife went up and was launched for my heart. But I did not move. I knew what would happen. And just before the blade pierced me, Sebastian jumped in front as well, but Ciel screamed "Stop! Don't kill her Sebastian!" And the knife clattered onto the floor as tears filled her eyes. "All I see when I look at you is her…I can't kill you, you were my sister's only child. She loved you…and I love you…" But before her sentence was finished, Grell's death scythe ripped through her body, and blood splattered into the air. A cinematic record appeared. Memories wrapped themselves around me, and threatened my conscious. Every moment of her life I stepped on and picked back up to create her life up until now. So many painful images. Scared into my mind forever. And her body fell dead to the ground. The last thing to leave her body was a tear that slid down the side of her face.

Ciel shivered. I took of my trench coat and wrapped it around his shoulders. I knelt down and tied his unlaced shoelace. "We should be on our way" he spoke. But before we could leave, a man came down to retrieve Grell. "I apologize if he caused you any trouble." Sebastian fakely smiled and said, "Well he did cause us quite a lot of trouble." William T. Spears, a grim reaper. "I'm glad a beast like you is on a leash with that boy." Sebastian stepped forward and said, "Well if a beast like me is so much trouble, and keep your prey out of our business." William grabbed Grell and walked away before muttering something about demoting him. "We should get back to the manor, your as cold as ice." Sebastian spoke before picking up Ciel and walking towards a carriage.

The funeral would be terrible.

I would have to witness people in pain. Pain that could have been avoided if I had taken action.

Pain that Ciel has to deal with.


	16. Chapter 16

~3rd Point of View~

Anna Latinede was a woman of her words. So when hell stood at her doorstep, she pleasingly invited him in. Offering both pity, and pain. But neither were accepted, they were merely slid back across the table with dissatisfaction. They demanded a funeral, a ceremony where the deaths could cause sorrow upon anyone who sat in the room. Ciel Phantomhive on the other hand was hesitant to enter. After all, a church is no place for a boy who has toyed with a demon's game.

~Morning~

~Anna's Point of View~

The carriage ride was bumpy as usual. But many things were different. There was no mystery, laughter, or smiles from Elizabeth, and no motherly comfort from Madam Red. The woman dressed in all red. Ciel insisted this morning that he must show up to the funeral for courtesy purposes, but in reality I saw a spark of love for her inside of him. As we stood outside of the church, he leaned forward, stared me straight in the eyes and said, "I want you to walk up the middle of the aisle with me. I need someone to hold the flowers while I hold the dress." I nodded and grabbed the flowers from his hands, preparing for the most stares and whispers that I have ever had at once. When Ciel pushed the doors open, gasps could be heard, but also a horrific creaking sound that came along with it. A man turned to his wife saying, "How rude to bring a red dress to Madam's funeral." A reply could be heard, "Well red was Madam's favorite color after all." I somehow felt oddly confident strolling next to Ciel, and I was easily able to keep my head up.

I suddenly stopped in my tracks though. There was Elizabeth, dressed in black, with tears streaming from her face. She glanced up when Ciel scooted up to the side of Madam Red's coffin, and gently laid the red dress on top of her while saying, "White flowers and plain dresses don't suit you. What suits you is a passionate red. The color of spider lilies blazing in the fields…Aunt An."

A spiral of petals entered the sun shined doorway, sweeping the light and happiness back into the church. Ciel's face was a close distance to Madam Red's and I swore I could see him smile. I decided to sing a song, and without announcing myself or anything I began…

_A naoidhean bhig, cluinn mo ghuth___

_Mise ri d' thaobh, O mhaighdean bhan___

_Ar righinn oig, fas as faic___

_Do thir, dileas Fein___

_A ghrian a's a ghealaich, stuir sinn___

_Gu uair ar cliu 's ar gloire___

_Naoidhean bhig, ar righinn go___

_Mhaighdean uashaill bhan_

_English Translation:___

_Little baby, hear my voice__  
__I'm beside you, O maiden fair___

_Our young Lady, grow and see___

_Your land, your own faithful land___

_Sun and moon, guide us___

_To the hour of our glory and honor___

_Little baby, our young Lady___

_Noble maiden fair _

(Noble Maiden Fair (A Mhaighdean Bhan Uasal)

I remember learning that song when I was very little despite not speaking fluent Gaelic. But after I finished singing, and Ciel finished saying his words, we exited the church only to be met with a gravestone, and windy day.

There was a bell on the side of the gravestone. Signifying that if the person was supposedly not dead, they would be able to ring the bell before they suffocated. This was Mary Jane Kelly's gravestone; her name was carved sharply into the top. The Undertaker stood behind us and spoke, "This was my last costumer and the last death in the hands of Jack the Ripper.", "Apparently she was an immigrant. Fairly new to the British Empire. And I couldn't save her." The Undertaker put his hand up to his mouth and giggled saying, "Why my lord you are more kindhearted than we thought, eh?" Ciel snappily replied, "I am not kindhearted. I was aware the plan that I was going to carry out with would allow me to catch Jack the Ripper. I was even aware that I would not be able to spare her life, but I followed out anyways. And the death of her is now splattered on my name." The Undertaker did not reply, but only smirked trailing his wheel barrel along with him, and leaving the three of us. "You are kindhearted." Sebastian spoke. "I am not ki-" Ciel said before getting interrupted by Sebastian saying, "You hesitated before I was about to kill Madam Red, instead of allowing me to eliminate the threat like you had ordered me to." My eyes trailed up to both of them. "I only ordered you to stop because there was hesitation in her eyes. I saw it when I looked at her." Sebastian did not respond. But I did. "Ciel, one of your so called "pawns" betrayed you. What exactly do you have to trust in the others and me?", "It is not about trust. It's not even about loyalty. It is about whether you become involved in my game or not. So Anna and Sebastian you must promise to never betray me. To display loyalty to me not matter what to scenario. Your must be the two people who will never leave my side. That is an order." Sebastian bowed with one hand over his hear heart saying "Yes, my lord" and I placed a hand on his shoulder, and then bowed along with Sebastian.

"Forever and always I will protect you, Ciel Phantomhive. I will forever be a pawn."


	17. Chapter 17

~Anna's Point of View~

I must have the first and last word. Ciel, a boy who doubts a demon's loyalty must have a standpoint of weakness. Somewhere in the garden behind his house, or the depths of his basement. And I will find these so called irrelevant dispositions. For in comfort of him though, I was quite lost. Ciel had been coped up in his study for what seemed like days, and I have not seen him since the graveyard encounter. He was of course a quiet boy. So whether I entered or not, his face would still be buried in his work. Today was not a working day though. Not for him and not for me. It was a Sunday, and it was bright and calm at the moment. I was already dressed, and on my way to Ciel's study. I opened the door only to be met with a sapphire, tired eye. "Anna? Is something wrong?" Why does it seem that whenever he has a day off and somebody tries to occupy him he thinks something is wrong? "No, nothing is wrong. But today is your day off. I would like to do something I suppose." Ciel ran his fingers through his hair sighing in distress, "Well alright what did you have in mind?" I stepped forward and Ciel leaned back in his chair. I sat right in front of him. "How about going to London to roam a bit?" He muttered something under his breath before replying, "I really do hate London. There is too many people, but if that is what you wish to do, I suppose we can." I smiled and leaned over his desk giving him a kiss but quickly pulling away to look at him. He blinked but then leaned forward again to deepen it, and I placed my hand on the side of his neck. We were now in front of each other, no longer reaching over a desk. Ciel was holding me closely, and he began to trail kisses down my jaw line until I said, "Ciel I think I should be getting ready..." He backed away and coughed awkwardly saying, "Yes, of course. I will meet you in the carriage." I blushed and then proceeded outside until I made it back to my room. I took my hair out from a ponytail, and placed in into a clean pulled back bun in the middle of my head. I then walked downstairs and entered the carriage, waiting for Ciel. It was not a long wait, Ciel soon joined me in the carriage, in his usual attire. And off we were to London. "Ciel this might be an odd question to ask, but what was your father's name?" Ciel swallowed hardly and said, "His name was Vincent." He turned towards the window. Ah, that was it. I couldn't remember what the anime had called him, but that was it for sure. "Were you close to your parents?" Ciel looked up and snapped, "I don't know, why are you asking all these questions? Tch." I hit a soft spot I guess. I knew he missed his parents, but he never spoke of them. "I'm sorry if I asked to much." Ciel stared at me but did not reply. He only responded with placing his hands on his lap and facing forward. I did not do that. Instead I faced towards the window distracted by the passing of trees and buildings.

The road began to become bumpy about ten minutes into the ride. I was worried but Ciel seemed completely relaxed. That was until a crack could be heard and I felt my entire body lean with the now tipping carriage. We both made eye contact. My hand grasped his tightly and my heart leaped forward as the carriage toppled forward

Shattered glass. Shattered glass gnawed at my hands and arms. My hearing was buzzing. But I could see a figure next to me. Ciel. I could not hear over the sound of my heavy breathing and pounding heart. I attempted to force my breath out and in, but my mind raced ahead of my actions and my entire body shook as my throat closed up. My hand clawed at my neck in desperation for air, my hands scratched the ground, and my thoughts became hazy. But there were loud voices in the back round. Voices that cradled me.

~Flashback~

I took a deep breathe of the salty air.

It was the summer and we were driving to our usual beach vacation in North Carolina. We were on the highway and about two hours into the ride. My sisters were asleep in the seats in front of me, and my hand was outside the window, feeling the warmth of the sun.

Everything was fine. Everything from the speed of our vehicle to the empty road. Mama and Papa were quiet though. Too quiet. These were my first adoption parents. I remember my mother's long brown hair very clearly. And my father's low voice. I was only seven.

I just finished drawing a picture of the sea for my mother. She loved the ocean. She told me that when the waves curled up to the sand, it was meant to stop the fishes in the sea from learning how to walk. And at the time I actually believed her.

"Mama, I made you something." I said giggling, but hearing no response. "Mama?" I questioned leaning forward only to see both of my parents asleep, and the car now veering into the wrong lane. "Mama! Papa!" I screamed. I shook both of them violently, and my mother's eyes fluttered open for the last time. A truck in front of us beeped. It was to late. A large slam caused me to jolt forward, and my face to hit the back of the seat. Blood splattered. And before I knew it sirens could be heard, and I felt a police officers hand on my arm leading me to the ambulance.

"Where is everybody?" I asked half unconscious. The officer should have said "dead" or "they died instantly" but instead said:

"Let's hope heaven."

~End of Flashback~


	18. Chapter 18

~Anna's Point of View~

After the crash we did not discuss the aftermath for about a week. Not until it was a Sunday, the weather was comforting, and the manor was silent. That is when Ciel summoned me through Sebastian's orders to report to his office immediately to chit chat abut the issues that occurred that day. But I did not want to talk about it. I did not want to sit in front of him, a mere intimidated young girl, afraid to open up about her so called "problems". "Elizah" as I like to refer to this problem, was becoming worse, and never in a thousand years would I talk about it because then that would allow me to enter a path, or rant ability, and full exposure to my weaknesses. I was not ready for that.. But Ciel must have not considered the seriousness of the situation, because there was absolutely no hesitation nor fear visible when I entered his study.

"Please take a seat." And I strolled over to the exact seat I always sit in, right in front of him. "The incident that occurred with the carriage, I apologize for the stress it may have caused you, and that we were not able to carry out with our planned events. But besides that, since you are a part of many of the crimes that we have dealt with in London so far, I must be given awareness to any kind of health problems you may have."

I suddenly was having a strong sense of regret for choosing the seat I did, because I was basically forced to make direct eye contact with him. "I don't have any physical illness or conditions in which will get in the way of my work performance." I simply stated. It was true after all. The problem that happened had nothing to do with a physical problem. It was not at all physical. "You must be honest with me Anna. Something happened when the carriage tipped over. It was almost like you had...well...a panic attack." He was beginning to place the puzzle pieces together, but I did not want him to know or have any concern about this at all. "Look Ciel, some things have occurred in my life that I would just rather not share. I know that I did act up, and that I caused you a lot of trouble so therefore you would like to know for future cases, but I will be able to work. There is no need for you to inspect me. The performance that is expected of me, I will meet up to, I will not disappoint." Ciel did not appear worried in any kind of way though. "I never said that I was worried. You are perfectly capable of taking care of yourself, and I am aware of that, but you had what seemed to be a physical reaction. I don't feel it is safe to put you in risky situation such as those, if you do not feel comfortable or cannot allow me to know what I must do if something like that happens again." The way he held that high of a stance of respect for me made me yearn to tell him, to tell him everything despite knowing that I will not be provided with any moral support. Only empty stares. And I was not sure what I needed. Whether it was a shoulder to cry on, or somebody to push me out into the open. But for once I sat there and watched Ciel wait patiently for a response. He studied me until I responded, "I have anxiety. And for so many years there have been excuses made for me by doctors, professionals, and counselors. But I knew it was different. It wasn't asthma, or the cold weather as they told me. So the only thing I can tell you to do is stand next to me, and wait for me to pull myself together. Because I will carry on and live, no matter the past." Then came the silence. Maybe I said to much? "Ok. You are dismissed." But I suppose I did not care if I said to much, I barely illustrated an image of my experience. But now I know that is as far as I will go, and as much as I will tell.

~In the Garden Behind the Manor~

Mama said I would be fine. Elizah disagreed. But the argument was useless, irrationality would still remain, and the two points of views would not quiver no matter the case. So I sat in Tanaka's quiet office. Writing and thinking. This is where I went if I needed silence. Tanaka himself gave me permission though saying, "we all need a place that brings us peace. It would be rude of me not to allow you to take advantage of yours." And I nodded, understanding and appreciating his kind actions and words. So I sat writing about sunsets, tea kettles, and white rabbits. From an early age I always searched for an outlet to run away. Not necessarily physically. And I remember the word now. Drapetomania; the overwhelming urge to run away. You see, I consider myself a writer. And writers document their lives. Or even a life they feel they are able to live, despite the not living it. And writing has always been my outlet. It gives me the ability to run away without taking a step outside.

Tomorrow was most likely going to be a day where we worked on new cases. Or captured criminals. Either sounded entertaining to me. But Ciel was unpredictable.

So I allowed this pondering thought to wander throughout my room, staining the floors and dressers.


	19. Chapter 19

~3rd Point of View~

Anna Latinede did not want to be sitting on the porch at seven in the morning stamping papers, but there were letters to be sent. Ciel had not only requested that she'd stamp papers, but also that she would check the mail and inform him of any important looking news. So her fingers traced every letter carefully making sure not to scratch off the addresses. One letter though with the name of Lord Druitt caught her eye, and she grabbed a paper knife, cutting open the envelope.

~Anna's Point of View~

An invitation to a ball, eh? Ciel hated parties. Even I knew that. But there was no point in not giving it to him, after all there has been several women going missing lately, especially at balls. According to the daily paper at least. So I snatched the letter, and sped walked to Ciel's study awaiting his reaction to the invitation.

Ciel sat at his desk, focused on his work, but his eyes trailed back up to me when I entered the room. "Did you find anything interesting?". "It is an invitation to a ball tomorrow night. Apparently the host is Lord Druitt, a widely known noble who had received quite a lot of popularity." Ciel motioned for me to hand him the letter, and I did, passing it to him, feeling the outline of the blue ring he always wore. He studied the letter closely furrowing his eyebrows and finally saying, "I'm assuming you have heard of the recent case, with all of the women going missing at parties, specifically Lord Druitt's. I've received a letter a few days ago from Queen Victoria, requesting to find who is in charge of these acts, and to end this problem. If it is Lord Druitt, then this ball can allow us to get closer to him, find his tactics, and where all of these women are disappearing. It is decided then. We will go but I need your help. We may need to use you as almost a form of bait." Who was I to disagree? There were very few women in this household other than MeyRin, but she would blow our cover.

"Very well then." I responded.

~The Night of the Ball~

There was something quite exhilarating about dressing for a ball, despite knowing that I was being used for bait. I stood in front of the tall mirror in my room that allowed me to view my entire outfit and makeup. I was wearing a black ball gown. It had ruffled short sleeves, a slight heart shaped neckline, and at the bottom had more subtle ruffles. For jewelry I wore a black choker that tied as a sharp looking bow, and on my feet I wore just plain black heels. My hair was curly and up in a bun, a few strands still out though framing my face, and the back of my hair. For makeup I had on mascara, and red lipstick. And now I was finished. I roamed downstairs, waiting for Sebastian who was going to ride us to the ball. I remember from the anime, Ciel had to dress up as a young girl. Lucky him, I showed up just in time so he didn't have to do that. Ciel appeared at the top of the stair case and was wearing all black. A dark suit with a delicate looking chain crossing from one side to the other pocket of his jacket, and a black top hat with black feathers.

"Shall we be on our way?" Ciel spoke.

"Yes, I'm ready."

~At the Ball~

The manor was prodigious in size, and all of the walls were lined with ornamental decorations and colored ribbons. Loud conversations could be heard, as well as laughter. From a mile away though I could spot Lord Druitt, who was of course making conversation with the women at the party, as they all swooned over him. Ciel told me the plan, "Anna, you will attempt to make conversation with him. If he begins talking to you, he may ask to dance. Accept the offer, and if anything happens we will be right behind you to capture the people responsible, and to allow you to escape. ", "Ok." I responded. I squeezed my hands and took a deep breath walking forward, preparing to be kidnapped. After all, I do know what happens. Lord Druitt looked up immediately after I entered the circle of women and said, "Why hello my little robin." Oh God. "Why hello Lord Druitt, this is such a lovely party!" I said trying to sound as clueless and innocent as possible. "I'm am glad you are enjoying yourself my dear, would you like to dance?" I nodded softly, and he grabbed my hand and waist forcefully. It was nothing like when Ciel held me. He was gentle with me, so gentle I could barely feel his touch. But Lord Druitt seemed to be constantly yanking me when we moved through each step. "All of this is quite fun Lord Druitt, but I am becoming quite bored." Lord Druitt pulled me closer and whispered, "Why I know what we can do to make things a bit more fun, little robin." and he led me to a curtained room which was dark, and had a strong sweet aroma. I could still feel his hand on my back until his arm wrapped around my face, and a cloth caused my breath to be held back. But I did not hesitate or fight back. I breathed the scent in aware that I would black out, but also aware that Ciel and Sebastian would find me. The last words I heard were, "See, aren't you enjoying yourself? Little robin..."

~After Blackout~

"Ladies and gentlemen, here we have a beauty! With light blue eyes, and a youthful appearance! Is their any bids?"

My hands were tied behind my back and my eyes were covered, just like what happened to Ciel. Except one thing was different. My mouth was sealed closed with a handkerchief. I could not ask for Sebastian to come and fetch me now. Maybe if I thought hard enough Sebastian would hear me. Or maybe not.

Lord Druitt's voice could be heard yelling out prices for several minutes, until multiple screams shook the entire room. Or I am not even sure if it was a room. What a believe was a light atmosphere faded into an even darker color appearing on the cloth over my eyes. And a familiar voice could be heard. It was Sebastian. "Why my lady, you always seem to get yourself into these situations, don't you?" I smirked now that the cloth was out of my mouth, and responded, "Yes, I guess I do." Sebastian chuckled and offered me a hand to get up, which I pleasingly took. "Thank you." I said, and Sebastian looked taken aback by those words but said, "It was really no trouble, but we must be going, there is news to be told to the Queen, and the young master is not very patient about these tasks." I followed behind him and made my way near the carriage. The moon was out, and the starlight highlighted this moment. "Is the vermin eliminated?" Ciel asked. And I responded:

"We were wrong about the pest's hiding place, my lord"


	20. Chapter 20

~Anna's Point of View~

I remained intact to my standpoint. But there was such little space between heaven and time. And if I was to go to heaven, Ciel must be holding hands with me. For I will not leave him to rot in this manor. The contract stated though that not only does Sebastian have every right to Ciel's soul after his mission is accomplished, but also that he is bound to roam forever in hell. Never seeing a drop of light. But I suppose fallen angels can climb to the gates of heaven too.

~Morning~

This morning we were going to visit a church in Preston, a catholic community that had burned down quite a while ago. Apparently there is a cult there with a leader that has the Doomsday book of all followers. The Doomsday books are registers required when you stand before the Lord in heaven. Also know as the day of judgment on whether you enter the gates of heaven or hell. Your sins and good deeds are recorded their, stained upon you name with the darkest of inks. Ash; the Queen's butler, told Ciel that they plan to revolt against the government and this is causing stress for her majesty. The church was gorgeous though I must say. Red brims wit blue lining on the glass windows. You could hear beautiful voices coming from the inside. Almost hyposensitizing. There were plenty of children, they wore identical outfits and all claimed to be part of the so called "choir". Ciel and Sebastian appeared just as curious as me, scrunching their eyebrows when even more people ran past us in both a hurried and anxious manner. "Ash left the decision to me. To either disperse them or eradicate them." Ciel said. "Well then choose wisely." I responded. But as we entered fully into the church Ciel stopped dead in his tracks, and stood there his eyes wide open. And even I recognized the sign that was on the top of the wall. It was the same sign that was scared onto Ciel's side after he was taken away by the men with white masks. Right after his parent's deaths. Sebastian leaned over his shoulder saying "Young master?" and Ciel turned around when children came into the room saying "It is such a wonderful day, isn't it?" And Grell, whose presence I just acknowledged, replied, "Aw your quite cute aren't you? I don't really do children though." The children innocently spoke back, "Your unclean, I can see it when I look into your eyes." Grell burst into an angry fit, flailing his arms around like a maniac until a soft youthful voice could be heard.

"Don't worry anybody over a certain age is considered to be unclean. You must be knew here, I can tell from your clothing. Don't worry you will be guided to cleanliness by our leader. She will erase all of your sins." Ciel who was clearly becoming agitated due to the lack of answers he was receiving, stepped forward and angrily said, "I say!-" only to be cut off by Sebastian placing a hand in front of him and walking slowly towards the woman. "Unclean? A funny thing to say. I can't believe a beautiful lady like yourself is impure. I don't know anything about your sect yet. Would you mind telling me?" the woman stared into his eyes replying shyly "I would be pleased... but then why did you come here...?" Sebastian slammed his hand into the door next to her, and blowing his hand casually saying "There was a bug."

"You'll tell me, won't you?"

~The Ceremony of the Sinful~

I sat close to Ciel, my arm latched around his tightly. And he looked down at me with concern. "Are you alright Anna?" he asked. I nodded, afraid to tell him the information I knew about this cult, and the fallen angel. Both a woman and a man were kneeling in front of the so called "leader" who was going to perform a ritual of cleansing. The woman had apparently sinned by having children at the young age of fifteen. And well, the man was said to do nothing very sinful other than living a very meaningless life, which in their eyes was one of the greatest sins. They both had the sign of the church on their backs, and when the man in the robe began to chant words and saying, they screamed, a dark aura slithering outside of their bodies. Almost in a pain like way. "Snuff out the unworthy. Snuff out the unnecessary. Snuff out the unfruitful. Snuff out the unclean!" The entire glass window above the alter shined, and it seemed as if splinters of glass fell at our feet.

"Now nothing unclean exists on this dais. They are now as pure as snow." Ciel glared viscously at the leader. "They are looking at us Ciel." I said to him. "I know, they must notice that this church is not fully cleansed." But despite this, the people of the church left, and we remained. Grell appeared puzzled and said, "Those weren't Cinematic Records that appeared in the window of the church." Ciel pondered for a moment replying "So then they don't have the power to see the past?" Grell did not answer, as he was interrupted by three women walking in and saying , "The heavens have shined upon you, and you have been recruited as a part of the heavenly choir! We must get you ready!" Ciel uncomfortably glanced back, but was grabbed by the women and led to another room where Sebastian and I followed shortly behind him. "Stop it! I can do it myself-" Ciel exclaimed as they struggled to undress him, but Sebastian entered the room and said "I will take on from this, please leave." They stopped yanking on Ciel and spoke "But you cannot, you are impure!" Sebastian put on the most charming voice and face saying "Am I impure?" They immediately reassured him by speaking "No of course not! Absolutely not!" I snickered at Ciel who still looked terrified for his life, as Sebastian led him out of the room. I leaned forward and said farewell to Ciel, but motioned for Sebastian to come near me, and I asked him a question I already knew the answer to.

"So Sebastian, you said something in this church smells bad?" Sebastian turned around suspiciously and said:

"Quite. It must be a fallen apple from a tree not far from here."

Dear Readers,

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you have any suggestions please let me know! I would also like to now if you would like me to continue this story since it is beginning to become quite long, or if you would prefer me to write a new fan fiction. Please message me on whether or not you would like me to finish this story or not, and I would be happy to do either.

Sincerely,

TheMoonFinder


	21. Chapter 21

~Anna's Point of View~

There's a new world coming

And it's just around the bend

There's a brand new morning

That belongs to you and me

A new world coming

The one we had vision of

And its coming in peace

Is coming in joy

And coming in love

There's a new world coming

And its just around the bend

There's a new day dawning

The one that's for you and me

A new world coming

The one we've had vision of

And it's coming in peace

Coming in love

Coming in peace

Coming in joy

And coming in peace

Coming in joy

And coming in love

And I saw another sign in Heaven

Great and marvelous

Seven angels having the seven last plagues

For in them is filled up the Wrath of God

And I saw as it were a sea of glass mingled with fire

And them that had gotten the victory over the beast

And over his image

And over his mark

And over his name,

Stand on the sea of glass

With the harps of God all around them

~The Morning~

A winged beast appeared in the window. Or a vermin in this case. Her voice echoed throughout the entire building, proclaiming those in front of us to be demons. But there were those who were not creatures of hell nor heaven. A creature who stood in between man and God. When this angel appeared, Ciel was taken. Taken from my grasp, and dragged off into the light of her arms.

"Young master!" Sebastian exclaimed before launching his last knife at the almost invisible angel.

Ciel looked like a doll in the last moments I saw him. Swinging back in forth in the arms of his enemy. Helpless and fragile.

"How do I get my young master back?" Sebastian asked Grell, still catching his own breath. I glanced up at both of them with worry as Grell furrowed his eyebrows and then came to terms with himself answering, "The one place you will find an angel is tampering with cinematic records. I'm assuming he took her to the library of cinematic records."

"Well then we must not dilly dally!" I said as Grell squealed, and I felt my whole body buzz outside of itself. My fingertips harbored light, and my whole body glitched as we entered the new world. 

Lanterns lined the walls.

Grell sprinted ahead of us, leading us to the tall front doors, the building was massive and had a pastel appearance. When we came inside though, a familiar voice could be heard.

"Would you prefer further demotion, Grell Sutcliff? You know not to bring a beast like that on our property." William T. Spears spoke, pushing his glasses up back onto the bridge of his nose.

"Exterminating vermin is all well and good, but are you sure you ought to let your lice infestation go unchecked?" Sebastian said. William's eyes veered.

"An angel."

~Finding the Doomsday Book~

"An angel is able to manipulate the memories of those who have dealt with traumatic pasts." William spoke

"So they are able to change the past?" Sebastian questioned

"Not exactly. They can only make the memory seem more positive. Like it wasn't that bad after all."

Sebastian's eyes danced with fire and I watched him clench his fists in fury. At this point the situation was quite threatening to all of us. Sebastian could have his contract between Ciel burn to flames. William and Grell could be killed. And I could lose the very person I have yet to say "I love you" to. We were al on the edge of our seats, even William, but he kept a tall posture and calm composure. I could already feel Ciel melting away from my hands, slowly and softly. But Ciel must have thought none of us were looking after him. Only Sebastian. He is still convinced that no one in this world loves him, and that the majority of us are just place holders, until he reaches checkmate. But no angel would yearn to purify an ordinary, unloved boy.

'What if I can't help him?' I thought, shaking at my own words. But there was Ciel right in front of us, unwinding as strips of his past flashed before our very eyes.

"Young master!" Sebastian's eyes widened, an he ran forward until William pushed him back.

"Do you really think that is a good idea? If you tried to save him now, the records may not enter him properly, and then he will become less than human." Sebastian glared at William. The angel faintly spoke, "Nobody wants to harbor hatred. I am merely taking this off his conscious. He will be cleansed. As pure as snow."

"My young master pure?" Sebastian muttered.

~Ciel's Point of View~

I stood in the light. I could hear and see my mother and father. "Mother! Father!"

"Ciel there is no need to grieve our deaths.

"That's right Ciel, we don't want to see you suffer."

"You lie...you lie! You were-" 

"In that moment we saw light. A very rich, tranquil light of loving kindness. In death, your father an I truly became one in body and spirit."

"Yes. And...now that we've become one, Ciel. We can also embrace you in body and spirit."

"Ciel."

"Ciel." Both of my parents said, opening their arms for me.

"We love you."

"Mother...Father..." I spoke as my feet began to move ahead of my thoughts.

"Come Ciel. We bear no grudge against anyone. You mustn't be led astray by negative emotions. Cast off all the hatred.

"Hatred is uncleanness."

My heart stopped. And I stood dead in my tracks.

"N-no...even if you never bore a grudge...that has nothing to do with my hatred!" My mother stepped forward placing her hands on my shoulders.

"Ciel, I thought you loved us?" I looked up at her.

"I do love you mother...that's why it hurt so much. All I had left was hatred. If I let go of hatred, the self I've been since that day wouldn't exist. That's not who I am!" Memories flashed into my mind. The fire. My father's hand. My mother's screams. And I fell to the ground.

"I won't lose it...I won't lose it. I won't lose this hatred!"

~Anna's Point of View~

He was rewinding the cinematic records himself. Ciel was rewinding them. He was going to be okay. I had faith. The angel's eyes darkened though as Ciel floated and then dropped into Sebastian's arms. "Sebastian..." Ciel said weakly.

"You never fail to impress me, young master." But just as Sebastian let go of Ciel, the angel disappeared, leaving but an imprint behind.

"Running away again, eh?" Sebastian spoke.

I slowly made my way over to Ciel, scanning him bottom to top, before wrapping my arms around him. He is safe. I am alright. My lips met his forehead. His skin was soft, and he was breathing heavily.

And at this time their was no need for the lanterns that surrounded us for light.

For we could both see the stars above us.


	22. Chapter 22

~Anna's Point of View~

Votre Nord était mon Est et mon Est était votre ouest. Nous avons été confrontés différents côtés de la montagne . L'un a été l'ombre , l'autre fuyait à travers les rideaux , se félicitant de la lumière . Je laissai cette question à l'automne si . Pourquoi la lune et le soleil n'a même pas réfléchir sur ces choses . Mais je suis tombé pour lui avec chaque mot , chaque baiser, et chaque moment que la distance a conquis notre unité.

Car j'étais dans le ciel quand il me tenait près .

~Morning~

My greatest fear was not so great after all. Loving was not hard, but the acceptance of realness towards being loved back knocked me down several times that morning. So I did not even dare to look into my coffee cup, afraid of the dust that collected at the brim, covering the once believed truth. I was not too fond of coffee anyhow.

This morning was quiet though. The sun rose at exactly 5:18, and the air became damp and thick when I sat outside. Ciel woke up only a half an hour ago. Still buttoning his shirt when I brought him tea. I suppose he was not busy today.

"Good morning Anna."

There was something in the way he said my name. Something that made my heart stop or race. I could smile softly at him for hours. I walked up to him, he was still conservative but kissed me, unafraid of whether Sebastain was standing outside of the door or not.

Was he not ashamed of me?

I laced my fingers with his, resting my chin on his shoulder. He pulled me closer, wrapping his arms around me, and I held him tightly. We rocked slowly back and forth, not speaking.

My lips met the tip of his nose and his forehead. It was an odd feeling to have someone stand next to me like this. It was almost like a promise that they wouldn't leave my side for another person.

A promise that he would not act as though he loved me one day, but not the next. I was tired of protecting those who I love but don't love me back, saying that I can stitch it back together. Even if I still do love them.

The silence of the room though created empty space.

"Ciel what do you think of me?"

There was a sudden pause.

"Anna, the things I have learnt about you allow me to discover more about you every passing day. I appreciate your smile, your laugh, your presence. I have forgotten how to do those things."

Ciel was not very skilled at expressing his emotions. I knew that. It was just who he was, but still I yearned for him to say 'I love you'.

I wish I could wrap my arms tighter around him. I would tell him that I hope we spend our time together wisely. I would tell him that I have never met somebody who makes me feel as though I could close my eyes, and still give them my trust when falling. I would tell him that my love towards him was like floating far off into the sky, escaping the everyday tortures. I would tell him that I am lucky to be experiencing an adventure such as this with him. So this hug was meant to say 'don't leave me like the others'. It was me begging for him to not runaway like everyone else who I have tried to renounce in my life.

I beg you, do not break me Ciel Phantomhive.

I am fragile, on the very edge of shattering already.

I am not sure if he notices the glassiness of my eyes, or if the busyness of being the Queen's guard dog has been a distraction. But I suppose one day I may be holding hands with another. But I guess that's just the way it has to be.

Right now though, he is my commitment.

I buried my face in his neck, and he cradled my head gently. Sometimes I truly do wonder whether he is cold hearted or not. How could he be so gentle, yet so aggressive when it comes to his past, and those involved? He was hurt. I understood to some extent. But other than that I did not know what he has been through. So I asked:

"Ciel what is the first thing you think about when you wake up?"

There was no response though.


	23. Chapter 23

~Third Point of View~

Through the eyes of a puppeteer he was very close to those in the authority of controlling the strings, and those who weaved them in the first place. Two men versus one was not in the favoritism of the man with a sewn on smile. So the ring was flicked from his fingertips, meeting the bottom of a tip toe ocean. An ocean where citizens could float and slide easily.

An ocean that damned the city above.

~Anna's Point of View~

The grandfather clock played a haunting tune as I prepared myself for the cold day. A guest was said to be visiting the Phantomhive manor today. A guest who plans to play poker with a boy involved in the underworld's tasks.

"Ah, he would like to discuss business with you, my lord. I am assuming this involves possibly establishing more Funtom companies, or expressing interest towards your workplace."

"Well no matter the reasoning, we must give him all the hospitality." Ciel said, a smirk across his face.

From my knowledge he owns Brandel Tea and is planning to create a "Tea Salon" and he desires to merge with the Funtom company in order to attract younger citizens- so in this case, children.

Sebastian's only response as usual was "Yes, my lord."

I caught up to both Sebastian and Ciel in the corridor where Ciel was receiving the schedule for the day.

"At 8:00; or right now, you will be having a dance lesson with Mrs. Keriff. At 9:15 you must work on your proposals for the expansion of the new Funtom shops in London. The guest will arrive at exactly 6:00 where I will serve him dinner and a special entrée, while you discuss matters with him."

"I'm really not looking forward to this." Ciel said a hand on his forehead.

"Why my lord, your guest will only be here shortly-"

"No, not him. I mean the dance lesson."

Sebastian smirked and spoke, "Well you do not want to perform your staggering waltz in front of Lady Elizabeth at the next ball, do you?" Sebastian seemed to find this very amusing, but both Ciel and I appeared paper white when the name Elizabeth came up.

I faced my head down, staring at the floor and trying to avoid contact in fear of my eyes speaking before my mouth.

"Why Anna, would you possibly considering going with the young master to his dance class? I'm sure it would be easier id he had a person to practice with." Sebastian asked.

Ciel faded into a scarlet shade saying, "I should be fine. I really don't think I need-" but before he could end the sentence I cut him off and responded

"I would be delighted to join Ciel at his dance class. I do have to warn you though, I am not a very skilled dancer."

Before Sebastian could respond, we were standing in front of the door where the dance lesson would start, and I was beginning to regret my decision. But I carried on forward, realizing that Ciel had the same drunken look on his face as well.

"One, two, three! One, two, three! One, two, three!"

"My lord, you footwork is very jerky, please attempt to be a bit more graceful with your movement." the dance teacher spoke.

"And hold the lady lightly, you do not want to pull her to the floor when you are dancing!" Ciel held my waist lightly now, causing a tickling sensation to run up and down my back. And I was becoming dizzy but I did not care because this dance required constant eye contact with your partner, and therefore I was able to stare into his until the dance was finished and we practiced again. Even when Ciel stepped on my feet several times, I simply continued, and urged him to do the same. The teacher was strict and quite honestly very intimidating, I was tongue lashed quite a few times by her due to my feet positioning, but received a bit of praise because of my so called "immaculate posture".

Before we knew it though the lesson was finished, and we were both worn out now realizing that there was work still to be completed after this.

I sighed, but moped downstairs to get started on the chores that were laid out in front of me.

~6:00 p.m~

The grandfather clock struck thirteen, and the dinner table was set up in long distance so the guest was close yet still far from Ciel. This man for sure as hell took a risk stepping inside this building with a pack of cigarettes in his back pocket, and a cocky smile on his face. Yet Sebastian appeared biased, and so did Ciel. For Lau to exemplify companionship with this man though proved some state of importance whether it will cause a candle to tip and set this room to flames, or a paper leading to a signature that sells your soul away. But I suppose Ciel had very little to lose. Two alliances stood by his side. Sebastian and I.

"This manor is even more beautiful than I imagined. You and your butler really do put in all of the effort when it comes to presentation."

Ciel scooted forward in his chair, lifting his wine glass saying, "This makes for dull dinner conversation. Let us get down to business."

The man looked taken aback by these words, but spoke his intentions anyhow, "I'd like my new company to market to children for sustained probability. Since the Funtom company attracts a prodigious amount of children due to the products you sell, I believe combining forces with you in terms of buying and selling products will benefit both companies financially."

"Ah, yes. After all children are better judges of both art and food than adults realize." Ciel boldly stated.

"Seeing you makes me even more convinced of it, my lord."

The man excused himself at one point though, to take a phone call. And I heard every word from "brat" to "Shoot the queen's guard dog" . And he was going to pay.

A desert was prepared when he came back. A cake that had a small doll hidden inside. The person who finds it is given a blessing from God and is said to have good luck.

"Why it is a perfect game for a child isn't it?" Ciel spoke.

The man veered his eyes up responding "I see a sweet with game to it. Brats sure think up things no adult would."

Ciel stood up shocked at the man's words "What?" until peoples feet could be heard pattering through the hallways of the manor outside of the door.

"Queen's guard dog or not, you're just a brat trying to show off! Drop dead, guard dog!"

Men paraded in as bullets soared throughout the air, one nailing Ciel straight in the skull as I held my breath. I knew he wasn't dead. I know what happens.

A bullet went straight through my chest. And my body went numb. My eyelids were the only aspect of myself that did not feel unmovable. And I became invisible. People walked through me without leaving any marking as my eyes fluttered closed.

The room became dim, until the grandfather clock struck again and my head lifted from the table. Ciel was sitting at the end as though nothing happed, and Sebastian awaited any requests as he stood by his side.

"What?!-" The man exclaimed confused and frustrated.

"Why I do believe you are drunk, please take a seat." But as the man sat down and took a bite out of his cake, the prize was found. A bullet fell from his teeth, and Sebastian leaned over whispering.

"I do believe you dropped something. Here, I will return it to you." he said placing the bullet in the man's hand.

The man pushed the chair away from his body pointing a gun and shooting multiple times at Sebastian and Ciel, but the bullets did not pierce a single inch of their body's.

"Toys such as those cannot hurt me I am afraid."

The bullets were in between Sebastian's fingers, and the man's leg became twisted as he cried in pain.

"What are you?!" The man exclaimed in fear.

"You see, I am merely one hell of a butler."

Darkness shut the doors behind us closed as Ciel came up behind me, covering my eyes, staying close to me, as we were both engulfed by blackness.


	24. Chapter 24

~Anna's Point of View~

The whole world appeared as a carrier for cities and rumors. But I remained in my own corner . My own haven. The Queen's orders though streamed in and Ciel left me behind once again. To stare at these cities and people, hoping that one day I would find a train that I could catch. One that rode off far beyond the shadows of death and loneliness, but carried the few things close to my heart, right above my seat.

But we were always in the carriage when Ciel gently opened the letter from the Queen as if an order would soon turn into a friendly request with a delicate touch. I knew better though. I rested my chin on Ciel's shoulder, peeking over the envelope so I was able to read along with him:

My dear boy,

I do hope you are doing well and that your Christmas break was enjoyable. My attempt to make pudding with Fipps was a great success. Besides that, you must be curious though why there is tickets along with the letter. A circus is expected to arrive in London soon. It is a traveling crew, and it is supposedly quite good. However my sources inform me that a startling amount of children have gone missing from the towns the circus has visited. The police are doing all they can, but even so not a single child has been located. The circumstances are always similar, the vanish without a trace in the middle of the night. It was almost as if they had been lured away by the Pied Pieper of Hamelin. Is there any sorrow that can compare to that of losing a family member? Every moment must be agony for them. It is my sincere hope that these children will be returned to their families soon.

-Victoria

"Is there any sorrow that can compare to that of losing a family member?" This must have been intended to strike some sort of sympathy in Ciel's unreadable emotions. The Queen was practically responsible for Ciel's parents deaths anyhow. And it was simply not fair nor valid of me in this situation to say something snide, so I kept to myself, now resting my head on the back of the seat and no longer Ciel's shoulder.

So an investigation is what she was implying I suppose.

We must go to far lengths in order to investigate a circus though. People are on stage constantly and there is always people in the back as well who are preparing for the next show. Ciel doesn't usually apply his detective like skills in front of that many people, it's always much too risky. Sebastian may have to carry out with some of the plans while we remain behind the scenes.

But before any of that happens we must get more information on the deaths of these children. And there is one person who deals with death daily.

The Undertaker.

~At the Undertaker's~

"Children's dead bodies, is it?"

"Yes, recently many children have went missing and are reportedly dead. Have you had to make an unusual amount of coffins for children lately?" Ciel asked, disturbed by his own words.

"Ah, I would tell you my lord, but I am afraid that it will cost you. So give it to me my lord. Give me prime laughter!" The Undertaker spoke practically rolling around in excitement.

Ciel who appeared very uncomfortable inched away from the Undertaker.

"Sebastian!" Ciel ordered.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian said preparing to order us to leave so he could make his joke, but before Sebastian's mouth even opened Undertaker said:

"Can you do anything without you butler, my lord? I suppose it doesn't matter though as long as I receive what I asked for."

Ciel tensed up looking both angry and embarrassed saying, "I'll do this myself then! Sebastian leave and don't peek in, that's an order!" Ciel exclaimed.

Sebastian and I both walked out of the building awkwardly, not hearing a single sound for several hours. The most odd part of the entire situation was how quiet the usually cocky Sebastian was. He spoke not a single word, and merely observed the outline of the building expecting some sort of quiver to occur, just anything that would allow us to move onto our next task.

But then suddenly "Haha..." a very small giggle could be heard, and we entered once again to see Ciel standing front of us dripping in sweat, his necktie untied, his coat off and laying on the ground, and his eye patch slanted.

I walked up to him casually tying his necktie once again, and buttoning his shirt gently.

"So, Undertaker I gave your what you wanted. Now tell me about the missing children."

"Ok. There are no missing children, and I have not had to prepare one coffin for a child recently."

Ciel and Sebastian stared at the Undertaker blankly. "So you technically know nothing?" We all spoke irritated.

"I beg to differ, I_ know_ that I don't know."

Sebastian who was currently deep in thought spoke, "Actually young master this does provide us with useful information. If no children have been permitted into your caretaking Undertaker, that mean there are no children in the underworld. Therefore, the children are not dead."

"We must investigate then, and by the Queen's orders we must bring these children back to their family's."

~At the Circus~

Ciel held my hand, leading me through a row until we met a seat he was satisfied with. I looked up at the beginning now beginning show observing every character on stage. One man had a skeleton hand, that made it appear as if the flesh on his hand disintegrated.

There was a woman with curly dark hair that met her shoulders, and sparkling hazel eyes.

Then there was another man, or in this case a boy with light blonde hair, and daggers in between each set of fingers.

There was a set of two people, both miniscule but one had blonde hair and delicate features and the other had dark hair and a more chiseled appearance.

That is when my eyes spotted a girl dressed in all white. Bright blue eyes, and a melancholy expression.

She was walking the tightrope, not struggling and performing speedily. There was just enough space in between her steps though for the audience to let out a gasp.

Suddenly, Joker was the name he announced I believe, spoke out "Any volunteers?"

Ciel whispered something into Sebastian's ear, and then Sebastian stood up and began walking towards the stage.

'If Sebastian is able to get close enough to them, he can investigate somewhat. I'm just not sure how he will find a way considering the amount of people surrounding him.'

But what happened next I completely did not consider. Sebastian walked up to the tiger and began caressing it. Ciel and I looked up at each other panicking.

"Oh my God..." I said

"Damn I forgot that a tiger is considered a cat too!" He said under his breath, frustrated.

"What beautiful stripes you have!" Sebastian complimented the tiger, Betty, not even glancing at us while we looked like idiots trying to signal him in different methods.

The circus performers appeared to be terrified for their lives. But this wasn't even the worst part. Betty who was obviously offended by Sebastian intruding her personal space, bit Sebastian's entire head. The entire crowd screamed and gasped.

This helped Sebastian knock himself back down to reality though, and he returned to his seat.

I scooted over, embarrassed by what just happened. But the show went on anyways.

~After Show~

"I asked you to investigate, not become affectionate with a tiger!" Ciel exclaimed, scolding Sebastian.

But Sebastian who still appeared memorized from the encounter with Betty simply stated, "I apologize my lord, but cats are just such interesting creatures, they are the one animal that I am not able to read their emotions."

Ciel stormed ahead of us back to the carriage, but before we could continue, Joke the man with the skeleton hand, came up behind Sebastian apologizing for Betty's behavior.

"No honestly it was my fault. I should not have intruded Betty's space like that." Sebastian spoke sincerely.

"Well you did me a scare, sir! Besides that though there is a doctor in one of our tents who can check to see if you have any injures,"

We followed him to a larger looking tent, and opening the curtain there was the boy with daggers, and what I'm assuming was the doctor. The doctor was fiddling with what appeared to be a prosthetic hand.

"Oh, Joker do you need repair on your prosthesis?"

"Actually this man was bitten by Betty. I am just afraid he may be injured. Could you check to see?"

The doctor stepped forward checking Sebastian scalp and upper head. But there were no wounds or bruises to be found. Before the doctor could even speak another word though, the woman with black short hair walked in.

"Hey, your the idiot who walked up to Betty like that!" She exclaimed pointing at Sebastian as he smirked.

"Do not speak to guests like that Beast! You will retrain Betty and make sure this does not occur again, do you understand?"

"But-"

"There will be no questioning. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand." Beast spoke.

"What did you need anyway?" The doctor spoke.

She climbed up on the table sitting down, and pointed at her prosthesis leg. The doctor nodded, grabbing a screw driver, as he began to tighten the middle of her leg.

Sebastian who appeared intrigued, knelt down by the doctor, asking what the prosthesis leg was made out of.

"It's porcelain. I carve it all myself."

Sebastian touched the leg, his hand slowly trailing upwards.

"What's the seal?" Sebastian asked, but Beast kicked at Sebastian screaming

"Pervert!"

Dagger who turned red in anger and jealousy threw knives at Sebastian but he easily dodged them and caught them in between his fingers.

"Now, now everyone. The tent is going to collapse if we continue this."

Joker looked at Sebastian saying "That was mighty athletic sir! How would you like to work for the circus?"

Sebastian inched closer to his face saying "Do you mean it? If so then I would also like to bring someone else along other than this girl with me right now.

I awkwardly waved at them and Joker asked "Is the other person a boy?"

Sebastian nodded. "Well then you can come tomorrow for the tryouts then, here I will lead you out." Sebastian smile but declined saying "I will lead myself out, thank you though."

I strolled behind Sebastian as he helped me jump over a fence. We began to enter restricted territory, and I was becoming quite nervous despite having a demon by my side.

Everything was silent until a hissing sound could be heard, and a snake wrapped around a man's shoulder jumped out.

"_Intruders."_ Said Emily.


	25. Chapter 25

~Anna's Point of View~

My darling, we do not need the brim of our hats to lead us to our destination. Lying next to you awake was proof enough. I was afraid I must say. Afraid of your skin which blended in with the sheets beneath you. And the house which became alive at night, appearing in a different light of the moon each morning. But I was not one to easily reach forward, announcing my sounds of comfort. I did not need to hear your voice though. For I could hear you. Even when all I saw were your words written down, I could hear you.

And as you lye next to me I realized what it was like to have your shadow sewn to you. Constantly dragging along every part of yourself in a sense of darkness.

My fingers ran through his hair, and I sat up knowing that the birds would chirp loudly at exactly 4:00 am. Or soon in this case. I made my way to the front of the bed, admiring the dim light which leaked through the curtain. Until I made eye contact with his desk of course. A feather pen and blank sheet lye in front of his chair, and I could not resist the temptation. Stepping on the balls of my feet first, I walked gently and quietly over to his desk.

_There are creases that have formed near your eyes. My darling, you are tired. _

_Your skin is paper white and sensitive. My darling, you are hesitant. _

_Your hands shake when you hold your fork at the dinner table. My darling, you are overwrought. _

_The light beneath your door disappears at a later hour. My darling, you are occupied. _

_And I know that you dress yourself in the mornings now. _

_And I know that you speak loudly so I feel the need to sit on the opposite end of the dinner table._

_And I know your lights go off so late so that I cannot bother to ask you questions. _

_But you are breaking me Ciel Phantomhive._

_You promised you would not break me._

_And I promised myself six months._

_Six months until I would leave this manor._

_Six months to allow myself to forget everything._

_Everything from the lacing of your shoes, to the comfort I now find in the grandfather clock to which I used to find annoyance in. _

_I lace up your shoes._

_You lace up my complications._

_I fell too quickly._

_So quickly that I could not see the stick lying in front of me._

_The one that I snatched when I grabbed my tears, and blanket, drawing a faded line between what I defined as isolation._

_I said I loved you._

_But do you love me?_

_\- Anna_

I put the pen down and smiled at him, sleeping innocently. So different from his waking personality. Oh how I wish I could stay longer. Stay longer in his arms, where I could pretend. Where I could pretend I was not going to drag him down to hell with me. And where I could pretend that I was more than a pawn.

More than just a piece of his game.

So I walked out of his room, into the dark corridor. And when I entered my room I grabbed my dark brown suitcase. One that Mey Rin had given me on the day of arrival. She had told me that I would most likely be traveling with the young master, and I would need one. I stuffed clothes, pictures, and letters that I had written into it. And I locked it without second thought. I pushed open my door, placing the key in front of the room, hoping that Mey Rin or Sebastian would find it.

But as I looked back before I walked out the front doors of the manor, the light of the day brought in a flood of memories.

Sitting in the kitchen of the manor when I was first transported.

Learning how to dance with Ciel, despite us both being quite bad.

And I saw something I had never seen before.

A reflection of myself. Walking fearfully up the stairs of the Phantomhive manor when I told Sebastian that I was looking for a boy named Ciel Phantomhive.

The boy I barely knew nothing about.

The boy I had grown close to.

The boy I loved with all of my heart.

So I stepped forward, not looking back.

_Farwell, Ciel Phantomhive_.


	26. Chapter 26

~Third Point of View~

The only light we have in this world is handled by those we trust the least. Ourselves.

Anna almost appeared as a commoner. Roaming the streets of London aimlessly.

And her eyes begged for something. For everything. For someone to hold her for warmth and comfort.

Her credibility was derived from her ability to be satisfied with herself and the people around her.

But no one was around her.

_Inanis oculos_

_Inanis animae._

Their movement dead of an effervescent nature.

~A Picture Frame's Point of View~

Hell would break lose soon. And she would open this dark brown cover for comfort. For the type of reassurance that provided her with black and white proof of a once lived life.

One where smiles stained the photos, and faded feelings renounced themeselves upon the pages she defines as home.

A kind of home where _remember, _a word of the past, was no longer used for informal purposes.

_Qui erat puella ? Quare longe videtur a veritate? Consíderavérunt excutit in oculos eius somnium._

"Damn this city." She muttered beneath her breath. _Ut sileas ; tam tardus._

~Anna's Point of View~

_London Bridge is falling down_

_Falling down_

_Falling down_

_London Bridge is falling down_

_My fair lady_

My hands were near my toes, and my toes were near my hands.

And I sat here hugging my knees to my chest tightly, afriad to leave this alleyway.

'I wonder if Ciel had sent Sebastian to search for me.' I thought.

I wanted to ignore these thoughts. To ignore my own mind. But I knew what I wanted. And it tugged at me obbsessively, running through my breath and any slight movement I made.

And a groggily sounding _monster _creeped up behind me. A drunk man who most likely just left a bar. I stood up now choking on the air entering my lungs.

"Would you like to play_, pretty lady_?" He said. I stepped back wards only met the edge of a trash can.

_London Bridge is falling down._

Broken cans, and broken glass fell at my feet with a loud shatter. and infuriation grew upon the man's face.

Infuration for his unanswered questions. Infuriation for the deafening sounds that pierced his ears.

"Come on don't be shy, _pretty lady_." He said, venim dripping from his voice.

The wall inched closer to my back whispering_ "I will embrace you. Ignite your darkest fears."_

_Falling down._

_Falling down._

His hand slammed onto the wall beside me, and I could feel his breath. His breath which smelled of rum and day old cigarettes. His breath which turned to a splatter of blood in only a split second.

His eyes wide and surprised looking in his last moments. As a low velvety voice spoke behind the now colapsing body:

"Why, Anna why are you roaming the streets of London at such a late hour?"

And I ran forward, hugging the waist of the clad dressed in all black.

He looked taken aback.

I suppose he has forgotten that I was just a child after all.

"How did you find me, Sebastian?"

"A butler who cannot even find his young master's prize possesion, isn't worth his salt. As you can see, I am simply one hell of a butler."

_Prize Possesion?_

Sebastian lifted me off the ground, and just like a raven, flew off lightly into the night sky.

~At the Manor~

Rain fell from the sky. And Sebastian placed me gently on the grass. He nodded, leaving me to sit there.

_Did I ask something?_

So I sat there for a minute. Then two minutes. Then three minutes. Then four minutes. And then five minutes.

I plucked grass, and twirled it around in between my fingers. Soft footsteps could be heard in front of me though, and I was forced to look up and make eye contact with Ciel.

_London Bridge is falling down._

He cleared his throat and offered me a hand, and a pitiful stare for leaving me out in the rain like a dog of some sort.

"Let us disscuss matters inside, shall we?" He asked.

"No, I would like to stay here. I don't want to get your manor floors dirty anyhow. _Lord Phantomhive_." I said turning a cold shoulder to his request.

"Anna, I read your letter. And I just don't know..."

"You don't know what? You don't understand that I do not just give love for it to not be returned? That I stand at your door at 4:00 a.m. in the morning so that I can tell you my night mares? That I have waited all this time but it just doesn't seem to matter..."

I faced Ciel now, my eyes filled with tears. Each one individually dripping down the side of my face. My hair was soaked, and so was Ciel's. I'm not even sure he noticed that I was crying, or if he was convinced it was just the rain.

Arms wrapped around me though. Arms that were not scared with cold intentions and meaningless words. Arms that meant love. Arms that have not hugged in quite some time.

I was shocked. Ciel was hugging me. And it was not my doing.

I held him tightly, now sobbing into his shoulder as the rain pounded to the ground harder.

"Anna_, I love you."_

My sobs turned into laughter, and my laughter turned into sobs.

I pulled him closer, kissing his lips, and holding onto this moment.

_My fair Lady._


	27. Chapter 27

We as humans are interesting. Our destruction has built cities which only matter to us, and poverty which reins upon those who did not even have the chance to endeavor the richness of life. The richness of life which is so underrated in the sense of holding out a hand or conquering the things we only dreamed of becoming a possibility. Yet we hold a higher stance for taste, aesthetics, and paper which buys us everything we ever wish we had. And we as humans fall deeper into this pit of madness. This pit of madness which thrives on destruction created and nurtured by us. We say we care, yet are actions are absent. Absent from our words, absent from our intentions.

You see, our extinction relies on no more than our selfishness to live.

~Anna's Point of View~

I knocked on Ciel's door midmorning. This is usually when Sebastian brought him tea, and some kind of sweet. His head lifted from the desk when I entered, and you could tell he was worn out from all of the papers lying next to him that he had already finished signing.

His lips met the cup, and he spoke in barely a whisper.

"Ah, I'm really not looking forward to it."

"Looking forward to what?" I questioned.

He sighed and sat back in his seat, running his fingers through his hair.

"The ball next week. It seems as though I have not improved my footwork enough to be able to dance well with Elizabeth. Of course I _can_, but I would rather spare myself the embarrassment."

I smirked and responded, "You know she will be devastated. I can already see the puppy face that she is going to pull on you."

"You seem to be getting through your work load quite quickly though. I expect that you will spend the extra time practicing?"

His eyes veered up towards me, "I wouldn't count on me finishing anytime soon. I still have many more papers that do not just require silly signatures."

His eyebrows were furrowed and I felt sorry for him, not only did he have the expectation of performing well at the ball next week, but also being able to finish all of this work in time.

"Well, I am sure you will figure it out. I _know_ you can figure it out, for a matter of fact." I said confidently. I was confident after all.

Although Ciel Phantomhive can not even tie his own shoes, he can for sure as hell stand on his two on feet. He knows what he wants, and his determination provides as a leash for these tasks.

Before I left his office, I glanced towards the window behind him.

The city streets leaked of sirens, and muffled shouts could be heard.

I thought London would be different. But even Ciel avoids being on the streets during the day.

~Later in the Day~

Oh how I wish I had the view of the Eiffel Tower outside of my window.

I used to beg my mother to take me to Paris, but we never did.

I hummed this tune while piling my hair into a messy bun, and changing into my nightwear. A black mid-length loose dress. It was quite late now. Exactly 12 hours since 11:56 a.m. this morning.

\

What that an odd way to think?

I suppose it was. Looking back on former time to see the amount of hours that have passed through you without you even noticing.

I sighed deeply.

'Damn. I forgot to blow out the candles in the dining room.' I thought to myself. I climbed down from the windowsill and began to make my way downstairs.

The light was dim, but the sound was not muted a bit. Everything from downstairs could be heard as clear as day.

A tapping sound almost. Not in a particular pattern just the tapping sound of shoes.

And when I looked down the stair case, there was Ciel. Dressed in his clothes still, but he was practicing.

A had a major urge to burst out laughing because I don't think I have ever seen Ciel so motivated about something he would so easily deem as "unimportant".

"So this is what you consider time management?" I asked.

He turned around, and glared at me. "No, but I am finally not busy. This seemed to be the only option."

"Why are you still awake?" he questioned.

"Starlight, I suppose."

"What do you mean?"

"The view outside of my window in incredible that is all. I wish I did not have such as distracting view. Maybe then I could fall asleep."

Ciel blushed, and appeared to be uncomfortable almost. "Well if you can't fall asleep you always have my room." he said facing forwards.

I came closer to him. I lit one more candle and placed it near the end of the dining table so that we both did not trip over one another.

"My mother used to sing to me. I thought she had a beautiful voice. It reminded me of the hummingbirds in the garden during the summer. They used to love the garden in the backyard. One of the songs that she used to sing to me I still remember...she used to sing it when we would read a story on the old looking sofa upstairs. I loved it when she sang to me...

_Hold me close, and hold me fast_

I intertwined my fingers with his, and he placed his hand on my side.

_The magic spell you cast, this is la vie en rose_

I began to lead him through the steps, and he gracefully moved along with me keeping direct eye contact.

_When you kiss me heaven sighs, and though I close my eyes I see la vie en rose_

He spun me around, and the candle flickered. Daring to blow out. But it remained.

_When you press me to your heart I'm in a world apart, a world where roses bloom_

I lovingly kissed him on the side of the neck, and rested my head on his shoulder. Closing my eyes.

_And when you speak angels sing from above, everyday words seem to turn into love songs..._

I watched his shadow, dancing beside me. No fear, nor hesitation was present in his movement. And he was doing well.

_Give your heart and soul to me, and life will always be la vie en rose_

After I sang the last line I released my hand from his.

I wish you could see yourself through my perspective. If you could you would see how much I love you. How much you are needed. I made a promise Ciel. One that tied my two hands together, forcing my true beliefs down my throat. And I swallowed them without second thought. This is what you wanted though, to give away your soul to a demon? Such a valuable and loveable soul.

The grandfather clock struck 12:00

"You should be fine at the ball Ciel. _Just fine_."


	28. Chapter 28

~Anna's Point of View~

Sometimes I really did forget that he was just a _child. _

This morning Sebastian spent quite some time planning out an extravagant chocolate statue for the ball tonight. Little did he know Ciel had been waiting for his breakfast for over an hour. Technically speaking; the entire situation was my fault. You see, I was supposed to serve him breakfast because Sebastian had ordered me the night before, but it had completely slipped my mind the next morning. Due to Ciel's hunger, and I guess you could call it boredom, he ended up eating the head of the statue.

The reason I know this is because I walked in at exactly ten o'clock preparing to apologize, but instead I found him passed out in his chair with chocolate smeared all over the place.

"Really Ciel..." I sighed in exasperation.

What do they call it again?

Ah, now I remember. _Karma._

I should have listened to Sebastian and then I wouldn't have had to serve him breakfast _and_ clean up this mess.

There was no helping it though, so I decided that the best punishment for both Ciel and I was to wake him and up and make him clean up this mess with me.

I stomped over to Ciel's desk and placed my hand on the back of his chair and began to spin it around. _I didn't want to wake him up peacefully._ I wanted him to know that he was in the wrong as well.

As the chair spun around and moved slowly across the room, Ciel's eyes opened and he grasped the handles of the chair tightly looking up and then glaring at me before standing and yelling.

"What are you doing?!"

I put my hands on my hips and said, "We both have to clean up this mess now. I do not care if it was because you weren't served breakfast on time, because now I am going to be in a lot of trouble if Sebastian finds out."

Ciel looked at me and for the first time ever he seemed to be accepting the situation and responded, "Okay."

So I handed him a rag and we wiped of the chocolate that was on his desk as well as the floor. And then without warning I "invaded his personal space" as he likes to call it, and I began wiping at his face as he squinted his eyes and tried to move his head back.

"Please stay still." I spoke quietly. Ciel actually almost appeared concerned, and his eyes which were cold and aloof turned soft and gentle. But it was only for a fleeting moment. He soon faded back into his old self, and I was left pitying the ghost of a boy that once existed.

I saw his mother holding his hand and leading him through a crowd of people. I saw him walking up to strangers and telling them that his mother was going to read him a story that night. And he was smiling. A genuine one that didn't curl down at the corners but continued until it reached his eyes. And it lit up his entire face.

So he grew up without wanting to grow up. It was painful and a streak of maturity that he was not ready to take on, but he had to.

How could a boy like this not even know how to tie his own shoes?

I kissed him quickly on the cheek and then continued to wipe of the rest of the chocolate from his hands. Ciel blushed and cleared his throat before saying,

"I was not even able to attend my dance class this morning. I do hope Elizabeth does not expect me to dance at the ball this evening."

"You know Ciel; she likes it when you call her Lizzy."

He looked very confused to why I brought that up, but I wanted him to treat Lizzy well. I wanted them to be as happy as possible so I can live knowing that Ciel is satisfied and Lizzy appreciates every single moment that she has with him.

"You should dance with her Ciel. She likes it when you cooperate and actually attempt to be a gentleman around her." I said.

"I really don't want to. It is going to come off as a way of me thinking of her as my future wife and-"

"And what Ciel? She _is_ you future wife, so why can't you make that impression on her? Why do you deem it as such a mistake?" Ciel pulled his hand away and looked off into the direction of the door. His face became hard and frustrated as he said,

"Your right. It is my duty as the head of the Phantomhives to be betrothed to Elizabeth Cornelia Midford."

I went silent. I didn't know how to respond, so silence seemed to be the place holder.

And that silence stretched out through the rest of the day.


End file.
